Le Signe du Serpent
by Picotti
Summary: Teddy Lupin a douze ans et se prépare à entrer en deuxième année à Poudlard. Après un été chargé en paresses et en jeux, il compte bien reprendre son enquête là où il l'avait arrêtée à la fin de l'année précédente. Il veut démasquer ceux qui se cachent derrière le signe du serpent et mettre hors de danger une bonne fois pour toute sa meilleure amie.
1. Tout commence par une fin

**CHAPITRE 1 : Tout commence par une fin**

Deux mois. C'était dingue comme ça pouvait aller vite deux mois. La veille encore Teddy se voyait dans le Poudlard Express, enfin, prêt à commencer ses vacances d'été et voilà qu'en un clignement d'œil il se retrouvait propulsé à quelques jours à peine de la rentrée scolaire. Le temps avait filé si vite, il ne l'avait pas vu. On disait qu'il passait toujours plus rapidement quand on s'amusait ou en tout cas qu'on était bien occupé et Teddy en avait eu la confirmation cet été.

Ça avait commencé avec Victoire qui était venue passer deux semaines chez Androméda comme ses parents partaient en vacances en France, emmenant les deux plus jeunes avec eux. La fillette les avait tannés pour qu'ils la laissent sur place avec Teddy et tout naturellement, ils avaient fini par accepter. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup le choix non plus. Ça avait été les meilleures vacances d'été que Teddy ait jamais eues. Rapidement cependant son bulletin de notes des examens de fin de première année était arrivé.

Il avait tout de même obtenu un Optimal en botanique et en métamorphose. Mais c'était les deux seules matières où il avait excellé. Par contre en astronomie, le professeur Starlight avait mis en annotation qu'avoir la tête dans les nuages ne suffisait visiblement pas à connaître ses constellations. En histoire de la magie, la note n'était qu'un petit A qui fit grimacer Androméda. Mais le pire du pire restait les sortilèges où il n'avait pas décroché mieux qu'un P.

« Teddy, est-ce que tu as vu tes notes ? »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu as impérativement voulu mener l'enquête sur l'affaire de la disparition du Poudlard Express et tu as beaucoup aidé Harry mais tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir de mauvaises notes. Je comptais t'offrir un hibou pour la rentrée, eh bien je crois que ça attendra l'année prochaine.

_ Oh non ! Grand-mère non ! »

Mais elle ne voulut rien écouter et il se traita cent fois d'idiot. Cette année, c'était sûr, il mettait les bouchées doubles et il obtenait de bien meilleures notes.

Après le départ de Victoire, Teddy passa quelques jours chez Harry et Ginny. Il passa beaucoup de temps à jouer avec James et Albus qui avaient respectivement six et quatre ans. Lily, elle, du haut de ses deux ans, tenta plusieurs fois de participer aux jeux mais le plus âgé de ses frères la repoussa plusieurs fois en disant que ce n'était pas pour les bébés et il s'en suivit plusieurs bagarres.

A la mi-août, Teddy et Androméda prirent le Magicobus pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et acheter toutes les fournitures dont le garçon avait besoin pour sa deuxième année.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un balai ?

_ Avec des notes comme les tiennes je ne pense pas non.

_ Mais je ne peux pas avoir de hibou, ni de balai, qu'est-ce que je peux avoir au final ?

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre une tête de troll, j'ai dit non ! Un point c'est tout. Je peux t'acheter une grenouille si tu veux. »

Il fit la tête.

« Les grenouilles c'est nul, c'est les petits qui ont ça.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'as que douze ans je te rappelle. »

De retour à la maison, il avait reçu un carton d'invitation de la part de Jesse. Ce dernier fêtait ses douze ans et invitait Teddy à passer l'après-midi chez lui.

La maison des Cresswell ne se situait pas à Londres mais dans un village à deux heures de route de là et qui se nommait Lavenham. Il s'agissait d'un village majoritairement habité par des sorciers mais quelques moldus amoureux des endroits un peu désuets ou folkloriques y avaient élu domicile, ce qui empêchait d'en faire un village totalement sorcier comme Pré-Au-Lard.

Le Magicobus déposa Teddy devant la maison et il écarquilla les yeux. Elle était énorme avec un grand jardin qui l'entourait et une grande allée de cailloux. A bien y réfléchir c'était vrai que Jesse avait toujours des affaires de qualité mais il ne s'était jamais demandé si sa famille était fortunée ou non. En fait, il s'en fichait pas mal. Etant donné que le portail était fermé, il sonna. Sur le bouton, l'étiquette indiquait Talbot et non pas Cresswell. Il devina qu'il devait s'agir du nom du beau-père de Jesse. Il se sentait un peu stressé, c'était la première fois qu'il allait chez des amis, autres que ses cousins et cousines Weasley ou Potter, et il se demandait s'il fallait parler magie ou non.

Il fut rassuré de voir arriver un petit elfe de maison arborant sur son crâne beige une touffe de cheveux blancs de laquelle dépassait ses deux grandes oreilles de chauve-souris. Il observa Teddy d'un unique œil noir, alors que l'autre semblait blanc et mort, et ouvrit la porte.

« Le jeune maître vous attend monsieur. »

Ils remontèrent toute l'allée jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était aussi richement meublé que l'extérieur le laissait deviner.

Une dame d'une grosse trentaine d'années entra dans la pièce. Comme Jesse, elle avait des cheveux blonds et portait des lunettes. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Elle avait des yeux tristes et un visage un peu ovale.

« Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu dois être Teddy c'est ça ?

_ Oui Madame.

_ Jesse et Sam sont déjà en haut. Deuxième porte à gauche. Je te laisse aller seul. »

Elle se tourna vers l'elfe.

« Merci Falmer. Tu peux aller t'occuper de la pelouse maintenant. »

Il s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son long nez touche le sol puis quitta la pièce sans tourner le dos. Après quoi, Madame Cresswell, ou Talbot, Teddy ne savait plus très bien à force, tourna le dos et entra dans une autre pièce. Le garçon haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout entrer chez les gens et déambuler comme ça au hasard. Il trouvait ça un peu glauque et terriblement malpoli. Son paquet sous le bras, il se retrouva rapidement sur le palier qui donnait sur un grand couloir parsemé de portes. De l'une d'elle s'élevait de la musique et des rires. Il en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de la chambre de son ami.

Il passa devant une porte entrouverte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais il devina, à la lumière émanant du couloir, les silhouettes des meubles. Apparemment, quelqu'un était allongé sur le lit. Il ne put réellement le voir et il n'osa ni s'avancer ni pousser la porte. Il passa rapidement pour se rendre dans la chambre de son ami.

Dans la maison de sa grand-mère, Teddy avait une chambre spacieuse avec un lit d'une personne, malgré ses récriminations pour en avoir un grand, un bureau assez large, une grosse armoire avec un miroir dans la porte et une grande bibliothèque où il pouvait ranger tous les romans que sa tante Hermione lui offrait aux anniversaires. Mais à côté de celle de Jesse, il avait l'impression de dormir dans un placard. Le lit à lui tout seul aurait pu accueillir les trois garçons sans qu'ils soient serrés. Il était recouvert de peluches et de coussins qui avaient l'air drôlement moelleux. Le bureau était dans coin, près de la fenêtre et il y avait dessus un ordinateur moldu. Plus loin, proche de la commode sur laquelle trônaient encore d'autres peluches de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, on avait installé une télé avec une console de jeu vidéo et des poufs vert pâles. C'était là qu'étaient installés Sam et Jesse, plongés dans un jeu où le but semblait a priori de tuer des soldats.

Il était élevé dans les traditions sorcières, mais il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les moldus du fait que deux de ses tantes ne soient pas de sang-pur, l'une n'étant d'ailleurs même pas une sorcière. Sam, qui l'avait sûrement entendu entrer, se retourna vivement, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Les jeux vidéos c'est trop bien ! C'est décidé, l'année prochaine je prends étude des moldus. »

Jesse se retourna à son tour et coupa le jeu au grand malheur de Sam qui devait probablement voir une console pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. Je ne savais pas si ta famille te laisserait venir ou pas.

_ Oh pas de problème pour ça, ils ne sont pas embêtant. Chez nous tout le monde va chez tout le monde tout le temps. »

Il ramassa le paquet sur le lit.

« Tiens, joyeux anniversaire. »

Jesse arracha fébrilement le papier pour découvrir avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise un kit de nettoyage pour balai comme il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il allait avoir son premier balai de course pour son anniversaire. Cette année, ils avaient la possibilité d'amener leurs propres balais à l'école et Teddy se demandait s'il devait en demander un à sa grand-mère ou attendre de s'en faire offrir un à Noël. D'un autre côté, il avait déjà demandé un hibou. Le choix était cornélien.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéos jusqu'à ce que Falmer, l'elfe de maison, vienne leur apporter du gâteau et du lait froid qu'ils dévorèrent de bon appétit.

« Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ici ? demanda Sam en se resservant une autre part de génoise au chocolat.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien ton elfe, c'est lui qui fait tout et on dirait que tu es tout seul. »

Jesse soupira.

« Ma mère fait de la dépression depuis que mon père est mort et je crois que ça ne va pas bien avec Franck.

_ Qui est Franck ? demanda Teddy.

_ C'est le petit ami de ma mère. Ils vont bientôt se marier mais ils n'ont pas encore fixé de date.

_ Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

_ Bof. Il fait des efforts et tout mais la semaine dernière il m'a appelé Steve.

_ Steve ? »

Sam écarquillé les yeux et laissa tomber quelques miettes de gâteau sur le devant de son t-shirt.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il a péché ça ?

_ J'en sais rien figure-toi. »

Ils ne purent cependant continuer la discussion. Une fillette aux cheveux jaune pâle et au nez retroussé entra dans la pièce. Dans une main, elle tenait une poupée dont les cheveux changeaient de couleur à intervalles irréguliers.

« Vous avez mangé tout le gâteau ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Vous m'en avez même pas laissé. Maman avait dit que je pourrais en avoir !

_ C'est mon anniversaire, grogna Jesse. Et c'est ma chambre, t'as rien à faire là Laura !

_ C'était ton anniversaire jeudi ! C'est pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est ton rien du tout ! »

Durant un long moment, ils se chamaillèrent puis la fillette s'en alla en gémissant que son grand frère n'était rien qu'un égoïste et qu'elle le détestait. Jesse referma la porte derrière elle et soupira de soulagement.

« Ce qu'elle peut être pénible.

_ C'était ta sœur ? demanda Teddy.

_ Et qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Mon sombral apprivoisé ? Quoi que ça lui irait bien au final.

_ Mais c'est elle qui vient à Poudlard cette année ?

_ Oui c'est elle, je n'ai pas d'autre sœur.

_ Elle joue encore à la poupée. »

Teddy songea à Victoire qui était visiblement plus jeune que Laura et qui avait déjà commencé à délaisser ses poupées. Ceci dit, elle commençait à tanner ses parents pour avoir un balai et il semblait qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord. Il comprenait, sa cousine était une véritable casse-cou. Elle avait quand même toutes les chances de se casser un bras, une jambe si ce n'était les deux à la fois.

« Oui elle joue encore à la poupée, soupira Jesse. Mais on s'en fout de ma sœur. Le plus important c'est Teddy. »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et ses cheveux devinrent rouge vif comme chaque fois qu'il rougissait. Aux rires de ses amis, il se maudit une fois de plus d'être un métamorphomage. Ce n'était décidément pas discret du tout.

« Comment ça c'est moi le plus important ? »

Jesse s'assura que la porte était bien fermée et se rapprocha de ses amis. D'une tape sur la tête, il indiqua à Sam qu'il était temps de couper la console et ce dernier s'exécuta un peu à regret. En tout cas, il savait ce qu'il allait demander à sa mère pour son propre anniversaire : des jeux moldus. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette fascination mais dès qu'il avait sous les yeux quelque chose de non magique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'étudier sous tous ses angles.

« Est-ce que tu as eu le temps d'étudier la pièce que tu as trouvé dans le train avant les vacances ? »

Machinalement, Teddy plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en tira la médaille en question. Elle représentait un serpent qui se mordait la queue. La pièce était de la taille d'un gallion, peut-être un tout petit peu plus grosse, et taillée dans un métal doré. Sur l'une des faces qui était lisse, se trouvait l'attache d'une broche. De l'autre côté, tout autour du serpent, se trouvaient de nombreux signes qu'ils ne savaient pas déchiffrer. Il la fit tourner plusieurs fois entre ses mains.

« J'ai regardé dans les livres de la bibliothèque de ma grand-mère mais je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. »

La réalité, c'était que si la broche ne le quittait jamais, il l'avait un peu oubliée et il avait passé tout son été à s'amuser et non pas à faire des recherches. Il avait un peu honte de lui, surtout qu'il avait été très motivé pour découvrir la vérité. Les seules explications qu'il connaissait étaient celles qu'avait données le professeur Starlight l'année précédente. Le serpent qui se mordait la queue, aussi nommé Ouroboros, était le signe de l'immortalité. Ou de la vie éternelle. Teddy ne se souvenait plus très bien des termes exacts employés par le professeur d'astronomie mais de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr du tout qu'il y eut une réelle différence.

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose, vous ? »

Sam et Jesse secouèrent la tête de concert.

« En fait, s'excusa Sam, j'ai complètement oublié. Avec les vacances, je suis parti un peu aux Pays Bas dans de la famille et je n'ai plus du tout pensé à tout ça.

_ Moi j'ai cherché, ajouta Jesse d'un air fier. Mais je ne savais pas trop où alors j'ai pris un peu n'importe quels livres. J'ai même regardé sur internet.

_ C'est quoi internet ? » demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était un mot que Teddy avait déjà entendu. C'était un peu vague dans son esprit et il en déduisit que c'était sûrement une spécificité moldue.

« C'est comme une bibliothèque mais uniquement sur ordinateur. En fait tu peux avoir accès à des tas des choses et notamment beaucoup d'informations.

_ Et tu peux avoir tous les livres que tu veux ? Sans te déplacer ? C'est fascinant…

_ En fait ce ne sont pas vraiment des livres. Plutôt des pages.

_ Mais sans les livres, des pages toutes seules, ça ne veut rien dire.

_ Non mais ce ne sont pas des pages de livres, juste des… pages. »

Voyant que ni Teddy ni Sam n'avait l'air de bien saisir le concept qu'il était en train d'essayer de leur inculquer, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur sur son bureau, qu'il alluma en deux petits gestes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva sur l'internet en question et leur montra le principe et l'utilisation.

« Si on avait accès à ça pour faire nos devoirs, sourit Teddy, on aurait que des O. Y a pas moyen d'imprimer deux ou trois trucs de potions ou de botanique pour moins galérer cette année ?

_ Tu as les programmes ?

_ Euh… non pas encore.

_ Alors voilà. Je verrai pour les vacances de Noël par contre. »

Il s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil, tout heureux d'avoir enseigné quelque chose à ses amis.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait tant de trucs moldus chez toi ? demanda Sam tellement fasciné qu'il en avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ En fait ma mère est une sang-mêlée. Son père était un né moldu et donc il y avait toujours des tas de trucs pas magiques chez eux. Elle n'a pas voulu rompre complètement avec tout ça. Et j'avoue que j'aime bien tous ces trucs, c'est comme de la magie mais… enfin pas magique. »

Il fallait avouer que les moldus étaient des gens ingénieux. Ils palliaient au manque de magie par des inventions toutes plus malignes les unes que les autres. Si être sorcier était une fierté, il fallait avouer qu'il s'agissait plus d'un apprentissage de formules et de gestes qu'autre chose. Les moldus, eux, faisaient réellement fonctionner leurs esprit pour apprendre à se faciliter la tâche. Tout ne résidait pas dans l'utilisation d'une baguette.

C'était compliqué et astucieux. Mais ça n'empêcha pas le jeune garçon de songer, à cette seconde même, qu'il aurait aimé avoir le droit de porter constamment sa baguette sur lui, comme n'importe quel autre sorcier. Pour les vacances, sa grand-mère la lui avait faite ranger dans l'étui qu'il avait eu en l'achetant chez Ollivander l'année précédente. Il se sentait presque tout nu sans elle.

« Et alors ? conclut-il. Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois que j'ai trouvé beaucoup de bêtises, notamment un site parlant d'un dénommé Nicolas Flamel qui avait trouvé la pierre philosophale à un moment donné.

_ Oh ! Cette histoire est dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! Je l'ai lue ! Mon parrain a retrouvé cette pierre avant que Voldemort ne mette la main dessus mais elle a été détruite ensuite pour éviter qu'elle ne soit à nouveau recherchée par quelqu'un de mauvais. »

Un peu en retrait, Sam se mit à faire les cent pas. Il se gratta distraitement le menton, fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta un instant puis reprit sa marche.

« Imaginez… imaginez qu'elle n'ait pas été détruite.

_ Ou que quelqu'un d'autre ait trouvé la formule, suggéra Jesse. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle pierre est de nouveau en jeu.

_ Oui mais pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour avoir la vie éternelle, Teddy ! s'écria Sam. Tu ne voudrais pas vivre éternellement toi ? »

Teddy fit la grimace. Comme tous les enfants, il avait rêvé à un moment donné d'être immortel mais cette envie lui était très rapidement passée. Il avait lu dans un livre d'histoire un jour que les gens qui mourraient allaient dans un endroit appelé paradis – lorsqu'ils ne devenaient pas des fantômes évidemment – et qu'ils y retrouvaient tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdu et qu'ils avaient aimé. Et depuis lors, il s'était imaginé qu'à sa propre mort, il retrouverait ses parents. Or, s'il vivait éternellement, il ne mourrait jamais et ne les reverrait donc jamais. Mais est-ce que ses amis pouvaient comprendre son raisonnement ? Vu leurs regards, il n'en était pas sûr du tout.

Il se força à sourire.

« Si bien sûr. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Napata. »

Jesse leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de leur amie de Serpentard. Il avait beau le nier, Teddy était persuadé qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le croire. Evidemment, la fillette avait un caractère bien trempé et il plaignait sincèrement celui qui l'épouserait plus tard. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un d'agréable et d'intéressant et même si elle les brutalisait un peu parfois, en bonne Serpentard qu'elle était, il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, juste après Victoire bien évidemment. Elle, elle avait toujours la première place dans son cœur. Elle était la numéro un pour tout et jamais il ne la trahirait, jamais il ne l'aimerait moins.

« Pitié ! soupira Jesse. Ne parle pas d'elle.

_ Oui mais il n'empêche que les gens qui avaient cette médaille cherchaient à lui faire du mal pour faire pression sur le ministre Shackelbolt. Et la pierre philosophale, c'est bien gentil, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

_ Peut-être parce qu'on n'a pas cherché où il fallait, dit Sam. Peut-être qu'on devrait encore continuer nos recherches. »

Ce qui signifiait, pour lui et Teddy, les commencer tout court.

On frappa à la porte et un homme entra sans même en attendre l'autorisation. Il était de grande taille et avait des cheveux poivre et sel, un visage très carré et des épaules larges.

« C'est qui Teddy ? »

Le susnommé leva timidement la main. Ce type était sacrément intimidant. Il devina qu'il devait s'agir du beau-père de son ami et, tout à coup, il comprit pourquoi ce dernier se rebellait si peu contre lui.

« Ta grand-mère vient d'arriver pour te ramener chez toi. Rassemble tes affaires et dépêche-toi. »

Il obéit sans traîner et salua Sam et Jesse.

« On se revoit à la rentrée. Le premier arrivé garde une place pour les autres dans le Poudlard Express. »

Il descendit rapidement dans le hall d'entrée où l'attendait effectivement sa grand-mère avec qui il partit, des pensées plein la tête. Cette histoire de signe d'immortalité et de pierre philosophale l'avait beaucoup intrigué et avait ramené en lui l'envie de mener l'enquête qu'il avait ressentie tout au long de sa première année à Poudlard.

Et cette enquête commençait par une fin : celle de ses vacances d'été.


	2. De King's Cross à Poudlard

**CHAPITRE 2 : De King's Cross à Poudlard**

Le réveil sonnait. Depuis deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Teddy s'arracha du sommeil en bâillant bruyamment. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se lever tôt. Il coupa le son et repoussa ses couvertures. L'été était encore loin de se terminer et il faisait déjà très chaud malgré l'heure matinale. Tandis qu'il retirait son pyjama pour le fourrer dans sa malle encore ouverte, le garçon songea que la rentrée ne devrait avoir lieu qu'en automne pour que les enfants puissent profiter au maximum des beaux jours. Il se doucha rapidement puis emballa ses affaires, enfila un t-shirt avec une fourmi haltérophile dessinée dessus, son jean gris qui n'était pas troué et ses baskets pour lesquelles il avait encore oublié de demander de nouveaux lacets à sa grand-mère.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Même s'il aurait aimé rester un peu plus chez lui, il était content de retourner à Poudlard.

« Ta valise est prête ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu m'envoies un hibou demain matin d'accord ?

_ Oui, oui.

_ Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une évidence, je te connais, tu vas certainement oublier. »

En réalité, elle n'avait certainement pas tort. Mais Teddy avait douze ans maintenant et il entrait en deuxième année. A son sens, il n'était plus un petit enfant. Et puis il était pressé de prendre le train, de retrouver Sam et Jesse et Napata aussi, de rentrer dans le dortoir où il avait passé toute son année précédente, se jeter dans le grand lit qu'il s'était choisi et faire des incursions à la cuisine pour que les elfes lui donnent des pâtisseries. Et puis il avait envie de visiter un peu la Forêt Interdite. Il savait que c'était formellement proscrit mais l'année précédente, il n'y était allé qu'en lisière et uniquement pour suivre un garçon qui avait donné rendez-vous à Napata pour la Saint Valentin.

Tout ça lui semblait tellement loin maintenant et pourtant seuls quelques mois étaient passés. Alors qu'il terminait son bol de chocolat chaud, il se dit que, quand même, le temps passait drôlement vite et d'ailleurs, s'il continuait cette année, il allait bientôt pouvoir aller à Poudlard avec Victoire. Cette seule idée lui donnait envie de passer directement à l'année suivante.

« Jamais personne ne peut aller à Poudlard avant ses onze ans ? »

Il observa sa grand-mère qui débarrassait les vestiges de son petit-déjeuner et, d'un coup de baguette, nettoyait les miettes qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, seules survivantes d'une terrible bataille entre lui et sa tartine de confiture.

« Bien sûr que non, tu le sais très bien. La lettre d'admission est envoyée le jour du onzième anniversaire.

_ Et si le hibou se perd ?

_ Les hiboux de Poudlard ne se perdent jamais. C'est la magie qui les dirige.

_ Oui mais s'ils se perdent quand même ?

_ Ce n'est pas possible, Teddy. Cesse donc de poser des questions et dépêche-toi d'enfiler une veste, de te laver les dents et de descendre ta malle sinon tu vas passer l'année dans un collège moldu. »

L'argument fit mouche et le garçon se précipita dans les escaliers pour obéir à sa grand-mère. Suivre des études dans un collège moldu, après avoir passé un an à étudier la magie dans un gigantesque château lui semblait tout simplement impossible. Teddy était un sorcier et même s'il devait admettre que les gadgets moldus que lui avait montré Jesse étaient intéressants, il refusait d'y consacrer sa vie.

Il lui fallut tout de même de l'aide pour descendre la lourde malle en bas de l'escalier et une fois sa veste enfilée, malgré ses protestations comme quoi c'était encore l'été et qu'il faisait déjà chaud dehors, il se retrouva sur le trottoir devant la maison. Il avait glissé sa baguette dans sa poche même s'il n'était pas à autorisé à l'utiliser. Mais il retournait à Poudlard et il estimait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il avait à nouveau le droit de la porter tout le temps sur lui.

« Est-ce que Victoire sera là ? »

La fillette lui avait dit au début de l'été qu'elle allait faire de son mieux pour l'accompagner sur le quai de gare. L'année précédente, elle n'en avait pas eu l'autorisation, sous prétexte qu'elle était trop jeune et vu comme les choses s'étaient déroulées, ça avait finalement été préférable. Mais cette année, elle avait dix ans, elle allait en avoir onze au mois de mai et elle s'estimait grande maintenant, adulte, responsable, enfin ce genre de choses que les filles affectionnaient.

« Tu sais, elle reprend l'école aujourd'hui aussi.

_ Ah oui ? D'habitude l'école moldue reprend plus tard.

_ Mais pas celle de Victoire. Ils commencent plus tôt mais elle n'aura plus cours le samedi matin. »

Teddy hocha la tête, déçu que sa cousine ne puisse pas l'accompagner. Androméda lui signifia cependant que le débat était clôt. Elle saisit sa baguette et fit un grand geste. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Magicobus apparut dans un grand nuage de poussière qui fit tousser le garçon. Il s'arrêta dans une espèce de soupir, comme si toute la machine était finalement ravie de s'arrêter un peu. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement et le visage souriant d'une jeune femme blonde apparut. Teddy la reconnut.

« Le Magicobus à votre demande, Betty à votre service. »

Elle ôta son képi et effectua une petite courbette qui fit rire le garçon.

« King's Cross je suppose ?

_ Oui mad… Betty. »

Elle sauta au bas du bus et s'empara de la poignée de la malle. Elle avait à faire à un enfant et à une vieille dame, elle n'allait quand même pas les laisser la porter alors qu'elle était jeune et vigoureuse. Androméda monta la première afin de payer les tickets. Teddy la suivit et juste derrière lui, Betty.

« Je me souviens de toi, dit-elle en montant la malle à bord en réprimant des grimaces lorsque sa colonne vertébrale protesta. Tu entrais en première année à Poudlard l'année dernière c'est ça ? Ou c'était l'année d'avant ?

_ L'année dernière, vous avez raison.

_ Alors ? Ça t'a plu ?

_ Oui ! C'est génial de pratiquer la magie ! »

Betty éclata de rire et casa la malle dans un coin du bus.

« Le Choixpeau t'a envoyé dans quelle maison ?

_ Gryffondor. »

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri, comme si on venait de lui marcher sur le pied avec des talons particulièrement pointus songea Teddy, ou comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de gagner un an de shopping à volonté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle tendit la main et il comprit un peu tardivement qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il la lui serre.

« Frère de maison, dit-elle avec un large sourire. J'étais une Gryffondor aussi. Allez tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Gaïa commence à s'impatienter. »

D'un geste du pouce par-dessus son épaule, elle désigna la conductrice, une femme aux allures de gobelin en taille XXL. Il acquiesça et s'installa sur le siège à côté de sa grand-mère.

« Tu es bien comme ta mère toi. Elle aurait parlé à un balai avec un chapeau. »

Teddy écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait ça ?

_ C'est une expression. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'était pas timide et qu'elle parlait à n'importe qui. Contrairement à ton père qui lui se cachait de tout le monde.

_ Comment ils ont fait pour se rencontrer alors ? Je veux dire s'il ne parlait pas ?

_ Ta mère évidemment. Le jour où elle l'a vu, il n'a plus jamais pu lui échapper. »

Elle eut un petit rire derrière lequel Teddy devina une certaine tristesse. Il comprenait. Ses parents étaient morts jeunes, surtout sa mère et pour sa grand-mère qui avait perdu à la fois son mari et sa fille en quelques mois, l'épreuve avait dû être très difficile.

« Prochain arrêt White Chapel, s'écria tout à coup Betty, White Chapel, prochain arrêt ! Accrochez-vous à vos chapeaux ! »

Et de fait, le Magicobus démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. En quelques secondes à peine, il se jeta dans la circulation, zigzaguant follement entre les véhicules moldus, se frayant un passage là où il n'y en avait pas nécessairement et grillant les feux rouges à tout va. Ils firent encore quelques arrêts notamment pour laisser descendre une vieille femme qui avait un chat sous chaque bras et pour faire monter une fois un homme en robe officielle et une famille avec trois enfants qui se chamaillaient et criaient fort. Ils arrivèrent enfin à King's Cross et Teddy et Androméda descendirent après avoir salué Betty qui agita très fort la main à leur intention.

Comme chaque année, la gare était bondée et pas seulement de sorciers. Le premier septembre devait certainement être un point de repère universel pour les rentrées et des gens courraient dans tous les sens. Beaucoup parlaient très fort et très vite dans de petits boîtiers qu'ils collaient à leur oreille. Une adolescente aux talons aussi hauts que la tour de Londres écoutait même de la musique qui semblait particulièrement moche. Androméda leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ils chargèrent la malle sur un chariot et se dirigèrent vers les quais 9 et 10 où se trouvait la barrière magique menant à celui du Poudlard Express.

Le cœur de Teddy battait à toute allure. L'année précédente, il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience et le jour J l'Express n'avait pas été au rendez-vous. Il savait qu'il y avait très peu de risques que ça se produise à nouveau mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Machinalement, il glissa la main dans la poche de son jean pour caresser du pouce la médaille de l'Ouroboros. Il découvrirait le sens de ce symbole et surtout il découvrirait les desseins de ceux qui l'arboraient. Lorsque l'ancien Mangemort Thorfinn Rowle avait été arrêté après avoir tenté de kidnapper Napata, Teddy avait aperçu ce signe tatoué sur son poignet.

Le contrôleur de gare qui se trouvait debout à côté du passage baissa les yeux sur la malle sur le chariot et eut un petit sourire.

« Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

_ Comment vous savez ? demanda suspicieusement Androméda. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ John Dawlish. Auror. J'ai été mandaté pour surveiller la rentrée des enfants depuis les incidents de l'année dernière. Vous pouvez y aller, le passage est libre. »

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps. Teddy prit appui sur son chariot et passa à toute allure, songeant que c'était une excellente idée de la part du ministère d'avoir placé des aurors dans la gare, et même du côté moldu. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir peur lors du passage et sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque, l'espace d'une seconde, une vague d'air froid le traversa. Il était inquiet. Et si l'Express n'était pas au rendez-vous comme c'était arrivé l'année précédente ? Il savait qu'avec la présence des aurors, il y avait peu de risques mais…

Il entendit un sifflement et ouvrit yeux.

Le Poudlard Express était à quai. Dans la lumière de ce matin déjà ensoleillé, la locomotive rouge brillait de mille feux. Une fumée blanche s'échappait en petits nuages de sa cheminée, comme si le train prenait son souffle avant de se lancer dans sa course. La longue file de wagons affichait des portes grandes ouvertes. L'endroit était bondé de monde. Des familles courraient dans tous les sens, des couples s'embrassaient, des enfants serraient leurs animaux de compagnie dans leurs bras.

Il fut violemment bousculé par derrière et s'écrasa douloureusement contre son chariot.

« Teddy ! s'écria sa grand-mère. Ne reste donc pas dans le passage, tu vas bloquer tout le monde. »

Se frottant la poitrine là où la barre métallique lui était entrée dans les côtes, il se décala.

« Il est magnifique.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Le Poudlard Express voyons ! »

Avec un sourire, la vieille femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. L'année précédente, ce moment qui avait tant de valeur aux yeux de tous les jeunes sorciers lui avait été volé et elle savait qu'en plus d'en avoir été ébranlé, il en avait été terriblement déçu.

« Ted ! Eh, Ted ! »

Jesse, talonné par sa petite sœur qui poussait un chariot presque plus gros qu'elle, courut vers lui. Dans ses bagages, se démarquait son balai : un magnifique Foudre. Teddy retint tout commentaire, il savait que sa grand-mère n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il ait déjà son propre balai de course.

« Je crois que j'ai vu Sam un peu plus loin, viens on va le rejoindre. »

Teddy dit au-revoir à sa grand-mère mais uniquement parce qu'elle le rattrapa par le col avant qu'il ne détale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ Ben je ne sais pas, pendant que je serai à l'école. Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer toute seule ? »

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire. D'un geste, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Et tu crois que je n'ai pas de vie en-dehors de toi ?

_ Euh… si ?

_ Bien sûr que si, nigaud. J'ai l'intention de faire des travaux dans la maison, pour la remettre un peu à neuf puis je vais aller rendre visite à ma sœur. Ça fait très longtemps que nous n'avons pas bu le thé ensemble. Maintenant qu'elle est grand-mère elle aussi, elle a besoin de quelques conseils. »

Il fit la moue. Il n'avait rencontré la sœur de sa grand-mère qu'une seule fois et il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé. C'était une femme très mince et aux allures sévères aux longs cheveux blonds parsemés de gris. Elle avait toujours l'air triste et tout le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble, elle n'avait pas décroché un sourire. Elle avait juste regardé tristement Teddy en soupirant et avait dit que la guerre avait été un terrible gâchis.

« Dépêche-toi de monter dans le train sinon tu vas louper le départ. »

Il planta une bise sur la joue d'Androméda et courut avec son chariot jusqu'au train. Depuis une des fenêtres, il vit Sam se pencher et agiter la main.

« J'ai un compartiment ! cria-t-il. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Il leur fallut néanmoins un peu de temps avant de réussir à monter les bagages de Teddy mais aussi ceux de Jesse et de Laura à bord. Ils traînèrent les valises et rejoignirent Sam. Ils installèrent le tout dans les porte-bagages et fermèrent la porte. Ils étaient quatre, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne leur tenir compagnie. Sauf peut-être Napata qui arriva juste au moment où retentissait le coup de sifflet du chef de gare.

La Serpentard portait déjà son uniforme, flambant neuf notèrent les garçons. Elle semblait avoir un peu changé pendant l'été. Son visage surtout commençait à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance. Jesse la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement. Tu n'as jamais vu une fille ou quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes yeux ?

_ Ben… rien.

_ Naaaan j'y crois pas ! »

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, si fort qu'il tomba en arrière sur le siège et dut se tenir les côtes. Pendant ce temps, le train s'ébranlait et se mettait en route. Le compartiment tout entier trembla avant de démarrer, tout doucement d'abord pour finalement gagner de la vitesse. Napata faisait la tête.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

_ Mais quoi ? demanda Teddy qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses yeux ? »

Jesse essuya ses larmes sur la manche de sa veste en jean.

« Elle a mis du maquillage.

_ Et c'est si grave que ça ? répondit agressivement Napata. Sache que j'ai eu une palette de maquillage à ma mère pour mon anniversaire.

_ Moi je ne trouve pas ça choquant, dit Sam. Une fille qui se maquille c'est plutôt normal.

_ Mais c'est pour les femmes ! argumenta Jesse. Pas pour les gamins de notre âge ! »

Il consulta les autres du regard et finit par se calmer. Laura, qui était assise juste à côté de lui, avait les joues si rouges qu'elle donnait l'impression de vouloir ressembler à une tomate. Elle tournait et retournait entre ses mains son billet de train.

« Moi je trouve ça joli le maquillage, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, et j'aimerais bien en avoir aussi.

_ Quoi ? »

Jesse avait l'air au bord de l'apoplexie et les autres ne purent que rire. Napata eut un sourire carnassier.

« Je te préviens, pas question que tu martyrises ta sœur pendant toute l'année. »

Elle se glissa sur le siège entre eux deux et passa son bras autour des épaules de Laura qui rougit de plus belle.

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir à Serpentard avec moi.

_ Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas pervertir ma petite sœur avec tes idées de serpent. »

Pendant ce temps, la campagne anglaise défilait au-delà des vitres. Teddy se sentait à l'aise dans le train. Il semblait avoir été remis à neuf depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait pris et il se disait que, peut-être, les aurors avaient mené des enquêtes à bord à la recherche d'éventuels indices. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour caresser sa broche du pouce. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû la laisser sur place au risque qu'un autre élève ne mette la main dessus ou est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'en parler à son parrain pendant l'été ?

Il voulait mener l'enquête de lui-même.

En début d'après-midi, après qu'ils aient pique-niqués en riant sur les sandwichs des uns et des autres – Sam embauma tout le compartiment avec ses rillettes de thon – la dame du chariot de bonbons vint faire le tour des wagons. Napata lui acheta un énorme sachet de fondant du chaudron qu'ils dévorèrent de bel appétit. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, les filles quittèrent momentanément le compartiment pour laisser aux garçons toute l'intimité qu'il leur fallait pour se changer et enfiler leurs uniformes.

« Quelle horreur ! s'écria Jesse en constatant que son bas de pantalon dévoilait un peu trop ses chaussettes à son goût. Mon pantalon a rétréci !

_ C'est plutôt toi qui as grandi, répondit Teddy en faisant la moue.

_ Mais ma mère aurait dû le voir !

_ Ben tu lui enverras un hibou demain matin. »

Il tenta de cacher au mieux ses chevilles mais malheureusement Napata le vit directement en rentrant dans la cabine.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On t'a lavé à l'eau bouillante ou quoi ? »

Et elle éclata de rire. Teddy se douta qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir de se venger pour les réflexions qu'elle avait eu au sujet de son maquillage.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en gare de Pré-Au-Lard et Sam se plaignait déjà d'avoir faim. Ils quittèrent le train un peu groggy cependant.

« Les première année, par ici ! »

Hagrid agitait une lanterne en vociférant. Laura quitta le groupe un peu à regret et les garçons la regardèrent s'éloigner avec les autres en soupirant. L'année précédente, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de traverser le lac en barque et tous les autres élèves plus âgés leur avaient bien souligné qu'ils avaient manqué la première magie de Poudlard. Ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches.

Les animaux qui y étaient harnachés semblaient attendre avec une infinie patience le moment où ils pourraient démarrer.

« Est-ce que tu les vois ? demanda Napata en prenant tout à coup la main de Teddy.

_ Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne les verrais pas ? »

Il regarda à peine Sam et Jesse qui se précipitaient pour monter à bord, Jesse voulant être le premier afin qu'on ne puisse pas trop voir son pantalon trop petit.

« Il n'y a que ceux qui ont vu la mort qui peut voir les sombrals. »

Il considéra d'un œil différent les créatures mi-équines mi-réptiliennes. Evidemment, il en avait déjà vu en gravure dans ses livres d'images quand il était enfant mais il ne connaissait pas cette partie de leur histoire, ce qui lui rappela alors la caverne dans laquelle il avait découvert le corps d'Ormuz Goodspeed. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de son échine et il serra un peu plus fort la main de Napata dans la sienne avant de l'entraîner vers la calèche. Mieux valait ne pas traîner plus longtemps.

« Ouuuuh les amoureux ! » siffla Sam.

Ils se lâchèrent la main en grommelant et s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de la calèche.

Revenir à Poudlard leur donna l'impression de rentrer chez eux après une longue absence. Le château avec toutes ses tours, ses ailes et ses couloirs, les fantômes qui les accueillirent en voletant, Peeves qui caquetait des chansons obscènes, leur avait manqué. Ils s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle, quittant Napata qui se rendit à la table des Serpentard où elle retrouva Phoebus Lampridge, son ami aux cheveux blonds et qui semblait ne pas avoir pris un centimètre pendant les vacances.

Les garçons s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et attendirent plus ou moins en silence que les professeurs ne viennent s'asseoir sur l'estrade. Alors le professeur Stone arriva. Depuis l'été, il semblait avoir beaucoup maigri. Son teint était devenu cireux, il semblait triste. Envoyer son fils à Azkaban semblait l'avoir terriblement ébranlé. Et c'était plus que compréhensif.

« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour une nouvelle année. Bon retour parmi nous et bienvenue à nos jeunes nouvelles recrues. »

Niveau concision, on ne pouvait pas tellement faire mieux. Il fit un geste vers la troupe de première année qui arrivait. Jesse tendit le cou pour voir sa sœur. Elle se trouvait entre un garçon aux cheveux noirs un peu longs et une fille avec des dents de lapin. Le professeur Starlight, directrice adjointe mais aussi professeur d'astronomie et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle commença à les appeler un à par un pour les faire asseoir sur le vieux tabouret et leur poser le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Elle commença par envoyer deux garçons à Poufsouffle et une fille à Serpentard puis elle appela :

« Cresswell, Laura. »

Jesse se leva littéralement pour mieux voir, les yeux écarquillés. Tout bas, il murmurait sans cesse « Gryffondor, Gryffondor, allez Gryffondor. » La fillette lui adressa un léger signe de la main, au comble du stress. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, les mains sagement posées sur les genoux et le Choixpeau lui cacha momentanément le visage. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider et finit par crier :

« Serdaigle ! »

Jesse resta bouche bée et Teddy, qui était assis juste à côté de lui, dut tirer sur la manche de sa chemise pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

« C'est une erreur ! vociféra-t-il alors que Laura, écarlate, se dirigeait vers la table des aigles qui l'applaudissaient à tout rompre. Ma sœur est une Gryffondor, hors de question qu'elle soit une intello ! »

Mais c'était sans appel et le défilé des première année continua. Lorsque le professeur Starlight appela un dénommé Enrico Hollec qui fut envoyé chez les Gryffondor, Sam commença à grogner.

« J'ai faim et ça n'avance pas ! »

Il sembla qu'une éternité passait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le garçon aux cheveux longs.

« Et finalement Sword, Thomas.

_ Sword… souffla Sam en se grattant le menton. C'est le frère de Dirk ? Celui qui joue comme gardien dans l'équipe ? »

Personne ne fut en mesure de lui répondre et lorsque le garçon fut lui aussi envoyé à la table des lions, le professeur Stone rappela les règles de sécurité, l'interdiction de s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite et souhaita à tous un bon appétit. Ils mangèrent avec la sensation de ne rien avoir avalé depuis des jours et, reput, ils laissèrent les nouveaux préfets leur donner le mot de passe du portrait et finirent par monter se coucher.


	3. Les vacances sont finies

**CHAPITRE 3 : Les vacances sont finies**

La sonnerie stridente du réveil tira les garçons du sommeil. Teddy bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étira. Il repoussa ses couvertures et mit quelques minutes à se rappeler qu'il n'était plus chez sa grand-mère mais bien de retour à Poudlard.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on peut demander un entretien avec le Choixpeau ? demanda Jesse en enfilant ses vêtements et en maugréant sur le fait que ses pantalons étaient décidément tous trop courts.

_ Pour quoi faire ? répondit Sam.

_ Parce que ma sœur n'est pas une Serdaigle ! »

Il avait répondu avec un brin d'agressivité. Sam et Teddy échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe puis le jeune métamorphomage soupira et s'approcha tout en terminant de boutonner sa chemise. Lui n'avait pas le problème de justesse des vêtements de son ami, sa grand-mère lui avait fait refaire toute sa garde-robe chez madame Guipure juste avant la rentrée. Et si jamais il n'était pas satisfait, il lui suffisait alors de modifier sa morphologie.

« Jess, on ne peut pas revenir sur la décision du Choixpeau.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est comme ça, parce qu'il est magique et qu'il est prévu pour sonder les esprits des gens.

_ Il s'est trompé !

_ Et sur quoi tu te bases ? »

Jesse pinça les lèvres. La colère inondait son regard et Teddy se douta que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il risquait de le retourner contre lui. Et la dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était de se disputer avec ses amis et, à plus forte raison, le jour de la rentrée. Et d'un autre côté, il comprenait. L'année prochaine, Victoire allait arriver à Poudlard elle aussi et il voulait qu'elle aille à Gryffondor avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr du tout de sa réaction si jamais elle aussi était envoyée ailleurs.

« Je connais ma sœur que je sache et mieux qu'un vieux bout de chiffon qui a des siècles.

_ Et tu penses qu'elle est plus courageuse que portée sur les études ? »

Jesse le considéra d'un œil mauvais.

« Tu insinues que ma sœur n'est pas courageuse ?

_ Non ce n'est pas… »

D'un autre côté, il avait bien remarqué la veille dans le Poudlard Express que chaque fois qu'elle avait prononcé un mot, elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix timide et s'était mise à rougir violemment.

« J'avais oublié que t'étais très doué pour connaître les gens, Teddy. Toi tu as arrêté un grand Mangemort, tu sais tout sur tout.

_ Non arrête je…

_ Laisse tomber va, je ne suis pas le filleul du grand Harry Potter moi alors je ne dois certainement pas savoir qui est ma sœur alors que toi si.

_ Jesse…

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui a grandi avec elle, tu ne sais pas à quel point elle a été courageuse de grandir sans père, tu ne connais pas le combat qu'elle a mené quand elle a été très malade. Ma petite sœur, je la connais moi et si je te dis qu'elle est courageuse, c'est qu'elle l'est. Mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires, Teddy, ça te fera probablement vivre plus longtemps. »

Et sur ce coup de tête, il quitta la pièce, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, laissant Teddy tout dépité et Sam qui n'avait pas fini de lacer ses chaussures. Les deux garçons se consultèrent du regard et préfèrent ne rien ajouter de plus. Ils terminèrent de s'habiller en silence et descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Teddy n'arrivait pas à croire que les vacances d'été étaient déjà terminées et qu'il allait devoir se remettre au boulot aujourd'hui même. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait les devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient préconisés pendant l'été. Etant donné qu'ils étaient facultatifs, il avait préféré s'amuser plutôt que se plonger dans ses nouveaux manuels, même s'il devait admettre que les livres neufs, les plumes neuves et les flacons d'encre encore propre de n'avoir jamais été ouverts avaient quelque chose d'attirant. C'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il aimait dans la rentrée : le matériel flambant neuf qu'il avait envie d'essayer. D'ailleurs, il s'était déjà un peu servi d'une plume pour écrire son nom et prénom et sa classe dans son agenda. Même s'il savait que ça ne servait strictement à rien, il avait quand même tenu à le faire, juste pour le principe, pour l'amusement. Et puis il était fier de pouvoir écrire : Theodore Remus Lupin, Gryffondor, deuxième année. Il n'était plus dans les plus petits de l'école.

Comme chaque fois le jour de la rentrée, la Grande Salle était surpeuplée. A toutes les tables, les bavardages étaient de rigueur. A la table des Poufsouffle, un garçon et une fille semblaient plus intéressés par les baisers qu'ils échangeaient plutôt que par leur petit déjeuner. Le professeur Starlight tapa sur la tête du jeune homme avec sa baguette et une petite pluie d'étincelles tomba dans son bol de lait qui ne devait plus être très chaud depuis le temps qu'il s'en désintéressait.

Les directeurs de maisons faisaient le tour de leurs élèves pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps. Pour les Poufsouffle, c'était le professeur Starlight, sous-directrice et professeur d'astronomie qui s'en chargeait. C'était une dame très sévère et avec qui il valait mieux être attentif en cours. Mais elle savait se montrer juste et curieusement, faisait souvent partie de ceux que les élèves préféraient.

Les Serdaigle étaient dirigés par le professeur Nottenberg qui enseignait le vol. Il semblait avoir pris un terrible coup de vieux depuis l'année précédente et avait l'air affreusement fatigué. Son crâne s'était dégarni et de grosses rides avaient fait leur apparition sur son front.

Les Serpentard, eux, étaient sous la coupe du professeur de sortilèges : Millicent Bulstrode. C'était une femme aux allures passablement rustres et qui passait beaucoup de temps à crier pendant les cours. Et même si elle avait d'étranges manies comme celle de renifler ses aisselles quand il faisait chaud pour s'assurer qu'elle ne sentait pas la transpiration, Teddy avait appris à l'apprécier. Elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle en avait l'air et si on faisait correctement son travail, elle pouvait même être sympathique.

Enfin, les Gryffondor étaient dirigés par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un ancien auror qui s'appelait Rockwell. Dès le premier jour de classe l'année précédente il leur avait dit qu'il détestait les bavardages, les élèves qui ne travaillaient pas et ceux qui ne se concentraient pas. Il détestait parler dans le vide et il estimait que chaque cours méritait sa dose de devoirs. Avec lui, les choses filaient droit et il avait été le premier à mettre les garçons en retenue.

Jesse s'était assis un peu à l'écart. Le nez dans son bol de chocolat chaud, il faisait toujours la tête en glissant des coups d'œil mornes vers la table des Serdaigle où Laura semblait avoir trouvé sa place au milieu d'autres filles. Elle avait l'air joyeuse et riait même à gorge déployée.

Le professeur Rockwell s'approcha d'eux. Avec ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir d'encre et ses yeux à vous transpercer, il avait quand même quelque chose d'effrayant.

« Tiens, tiens, voici notre folle équipe. Première année c'est ça ?

_ Deuxième ! » s'écria Sam.

Le professeur éclata de rire et le garçon se renfrogna, visiblement il leur avait tendu un piège et il était tombé dedans à pieds joints. Il regarda d'un air sombre Rockwell tapoter trois morceaux de parchemins du bout de sa baguette et les leur tendre.

« A tout à l'heure messieurs. »

Teddy se jeta sur son emploi du temps, pressé de savoir quels cours ils allaient avoir pour la journée et, surtout, quand il allait avoir un peu de temps libre. Il fut ravi de constater qu'il avait le lundi après-midi sans le moindre cours et qu'il aurait presque eu le mardi également s'il n'y avait pas eu le cours nocturne d'astronomie.

« Mardi et mercredi ! s'écria Sam. On va être crevé le jeudi. En plus je crois qu'il y a une erreur, on a deux fois de suite métamorphose le mercredi. »

Teddy se pencha sur son propre parchemin.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une erreur. Je crois que ce sera notre premier double cours. »

Ce qui n'était pas pour le mieux. Le professeur Snails qui enseignait la métamorphose était l'homme le plus lent du monde. Même Binns semblait bourré de tonus à côté de lui. Deux heures de cours d'affilée avec lui allaient être une véritable torture. Et ils ne pourraient même pas se reposer après étant donné qu'ils enchaînaient avec un cours nocturne d'astronomie. Avec un peu de chance, l'hiver allait être rude et le cours serait déplacé en dernière heure de la journée dans une salle de classe chauffée et à l'abri du vent. Parfois, il arrivait même qu'il soit annulé. Mais c'était plus rare.

Leur journée commençait avec une heure de repos et alors que tout le monde désertait la Grande Salle après la sonnerie, les trois garçons restèrent assis à leur table, Jesse le nez toujours plongé vers son bol de lait qu'il n'avait pas touché.

« Tu as l'intention de faire la tête toute la journée ? demanda Teddy. Je crois qu'il va falloir t'habituer au fait que ta sœur ne va pas passer l'année collée à toi.

_ J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à moi.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Sam. Tu es son grand frère.

_ Elle a des tas d'amis et on n'est que le premier jour.

_ Elle se retrouve dans un dortoir avec d'autres filles, répondit Teddy, elle ne va quand même pas rester toute seule toute l'année.

_ Mais moi je voulais pouvoir l'aider dans ses devoirs.

_ Et tu ne pourras pas ? Les Serdaigle ont les mêmes cours que les autres. Tu ne pourras juste pas la surveiller quand elle sera dans la salle commune et franchement, tu n'as pas envie de l'avoir toujours dans les pattes. »

Jesse renifla mais il n'avait plus l'air aussi malheureux que précédemment.

« Tu crois ?

_ Bien sûr ! confirma Sam. Regarde quand on est venu chez toi pour ton anniversaire. Tu as tout fait pour la mettre dehors de ta chambre.

_ Oui j'aime bien quand elle me laisse un peu tranquille c'est vrai.

_ Alors voilà, ce sera parfait. »

Il sourit et attrapa son bol de lait qu'il but d'une traite bien qu'il fut froid. Sitôt terminé, celui-ci disparut. Les elfes dans les cuisines avaient certainement attendu avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient le récupérer.

La première heure de cours de l'année fut l'histoire de la magie et les trois garçons s'installèrent dans la salle de classe avec un air de désespoir. Les élèves de sixième année étaient passés avant eux et lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, une fille de Poufsouffle avait dit en soupirant :

« Je vous préviens, il n'est pas plus intéressant que l'année dernière. »

Ils s'étaient mis exprès dans le fond et Napata et Phoebus les rejoignirent. Ils s'assirent juste devant eux. Le cours, effectivement, ne fut pas des plus intéressants. Le professeur Binns flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol derrière son bureau et commença rapidement sa litanie interminable et d'un ton monocorde.

« Le programme de ce trimestre s'intéressera à l'évolution et la place de la magie dans l'antiquité. Chapitre un, l'Egypte. Le pharaon était considéré par le peuple comme un roi thaumaturge, c'est-à-dire qu'il… »

Comment un sujet aussi passionnant pouvait-il donc être présenté de façon aussi ennuyeuse ? Ils n'avaient pas fait dix minutes de cours que Teddy commençait déjà à bâiller. Appuyé sur sa main, il commença à regarder par la fenêtre et se mit à rêver aux vacances. Il avait très envie de retourner au Terrier mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avant Noël. Avec un soupir il essaya à plusieurs reprises de revenir à ce que disait le professeur Binns mais à chaque fois ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder et lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin pour les libérer, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pris en note la moitié du cours.

Ils fourrèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs sans se préoccuper de l'état de leurs parchemins pour sortir au plus vite et se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la salle de sortilèges, après avoir consulté leur tout nouvel emploi du temps évidemment.

« Les vacances me manquent, souffla Sam. Mon oncle m'emmenait à la pêche en mer et là maintenant il faut se remettre à travailler. »

Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et il faisait plutôt frais dans la salle. Les garçons essayèrent de se trouver une place près des baies vitrées mais un groupe de Poufsouffle s'y précipita et envahit les lieux. Ils se retrouvèrent relégués au premier rang. Le professeur Bulstrode avait le visage rouge vif et dégoulinant de sueur. Il faisait chaud et elle semblait en souffrir tout particulièrement.

« Pour notre premier cours, nous n'allons pas utiliser les baguettes mais nous allons parler du sortilège d'attraction que l'on commencera à pratiquer demain. Ouvrez vos manuels au premier chapitre après la préface. »

Les livres neufs craquèrent et le silence tomba dans la salle. Teddy trépignait à l'idée d'utiliser sa baguette et de ce qu'il comprenait dans son livre de cours, le sortilège d'attraction dont la formule était « accio » n'avait pas l'air très compliqué. Durant toute l'heure, ils prirent des notes sur la façon de procéder et recopièrent les schémas de mouvements à reproduire puis ils récitèrent la formule, sans baguette et les mains posées sur le bureau, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Le professeur Bulstrode tenait à voir leurs mains et expliqua qu'une année un élève avait gardé sa baguette sous son bureau et avait malencontreusement fait venir à lui le bureau de sa voisine de devant, ce qui avait fait du grabuge.

Le dernier cours avant le repas fut celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Rockwell attendait ses élèves debout devant son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Déjà habitués à ses cours, les enfants s'installèrent en silence. Etant donné qu'ils étaient déjà tous là l'année précédente, il n'eut pas besoin de refaire les présentations et se lança immédiatement dans le sujet qui les intéressait : les propriétés de la corne de licorne. Elle semblait avoir une particularité toute spécifique vis-à-vis de la magie noire. Particulièrement intéressé, Teddy ne vit pas l'heure filer et lorsque la sonnerie retentit non seulement il se rendit compte qu'il avait une faim de loup mais encore en plus qu'il avait tout suivi avec intérêt.

« Pour lundi, s'écria le professeur avant que ses élèves ne rangent leurs affaires, je veux vingt centimètres de parchemin sur les avantages et les inconvénients de la récolte d'une corne de licorne. »

Quelques protestations s'élevèrent, principalement de la part des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard qui semblaient avoir bien du mal à quitter l'ambiance des vacances mais il ne les écouta pas.

De retour dans la Grande Salle, Teddy laissa tomber son sac dans le fond comme tous les élèves avaient pris l'habitude de le faire pour ne pas en être encombrés pendant qu'ils mangeaient puis il courut à la table des Gryffondor. Son estomac criait si fort qu'il était sûr qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Il se servit une cuisse de poulet ruisselante de jus et quelques pommes de terre. Comme à son habitude, il bouda les légumes. Il se mit à manger très vite.

« Les garçons sont dégueus, s'exclama Napata dans son dos. On dirait un troll qui n'a pas mangé depuis des semaines. »

Teddy s'essuya la bouche sur une serviette en papier et se retourna.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de troll, dit-il.

_ Parce que tu ne te regardes pas assez dans la glace. »

Napata partit en gloussant, accompagnée des rires de Jesse et Sam. Teddy n'était pas en colère. Il savait que la fillette était son amie et qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit ça méchamment mais juste pour le taquiner. Il retourna vite à son repas.

A treize heures, ils partirent pour le cours de botanique. C'était l'une des matières préférées de Teddy mais il était en pleine digestion et il eut plusieurs fois du mal à rester éveillé. Il avait peut-être un peu trop mangé et la voix du professeur Londubat avait un léger quelque chose de soporifique. Il fut un peu surpris lorsque ce dernier lui tapota doucement le sommet de la tête du bout de sa baguette.

« Un peu de concentration monsieur Lupin. Si vous ne préparez pas bien votre terreau, votre liane étrangleuse ne s'y sentira pas à l'aise et vous le regretterez lundi lorsqu'il vous faudra la rempoter. »

Il se secoua et se mit plus sérieusement au travail. A la fin du cours, il fit la queue avec les autres pour se laver les mains au robinet et courut pour ne pas être en retard au cours de métamorphoses, le dernier de la journée. Le professeur Snails avait un air endormi derrière son bureau et attendait mollement que tout le monde soit installé et ait fini de parler.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs s'il vous plaît, un peu de calme. Nous travaillerons aujourd'hui sur les transformations complexes d'un être vivant complexe en être inanimé. »

Un élève de Serdaigle leva la main.

« Professeur ! C'est quoi un être vivant complexe ?

_ Une fille ! » répondit un autre garçon de Serpentard.

Un tonnerre de rires emplit la salle tandis que les filles protestaient que ce n'était pas vrai et que les garçons n'avaient franchement rien à leur envier. Le professeur Snails tapa de sa baguette contre le bureau, ce qui fit un martellement qui les fit tous taire.

« Un peu de silence. J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard pour l'intervention complètement inutile de monsieur Aberley. Et pour répondre à votre question monsieur Bighead, un être complexe est par exemple un rat, un chien ou un chat. Dans le cas de notre cours, il s'agira d'une souris. »

La journée se termina avec la fin de ce cours et les trois jeunes Gryffondor avaient l'impression d'avoir passé leur temps à courir. Définitivement, les vacances n'étaient maintenant plus qu'un arrière-goût.

Le soir venu, ils se mirent en pyjama et se laissèrent tomber dans leur lit. Trop fatigué pour discuter avec les autres de leurs premiers cours et des devoirs qui commençaient déjà à tomber, Teddy se roula dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil s'empara presque instantanément de lui.

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'il se réveilla brusquement en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur et qu'il s'écria :

« Thorfinn Rowle ! Il s'est évadé d'Azkaban ! »


	4. L'évadé

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'évadé**

Harry Potter n'avait pas passé une nuit très reposante. Albus qui avait maintenant quatre ans entrait dans sa période de terreurs nocturnes et sur les coups de deux heures du matin, il s'était réveillé en hurlant et en pleurant, ce qui avait également arraché du sommeil sa petite sœur dans la chambre à côté et avait réveillé tout le monde. Les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux à moitié fermés, James était sorti de sa chambre. Ginny était allée s'occuper d'Albus et Harry était allé chercher Lily. Sa fille dans ses bras, il avait remis son fils aîné au lit. Il leur avait fallu près de deux heures pour ramener le calme dans la maison.

Une fois de retour au lit, Harry n'avait pas su se rendormir immédiatement. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que deux heures avant de se lever pour aller au ministère mais il n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux. Près de lui, Ginny s'était confortablement installée sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos et, très rapidement, sa respiration s'était faite de plus en plus régulière. Il était resté immobile, les yeux grands ouverts à contempler les lumières de la ville qui perçaient au travers des rideaux et dessinaient des arabesques au plafond.

Après un long moment de nettoyage pendant lequel Ginny et lui avaient dû vivre au Terrier, la vieille maison des Black avait finalement été refaite entièrement. Grâce à quelques Aurors et même un langue de plomb du ministère, ils étaient parvenus à se débarrasser du portrait de Walburga Black qui, pour une raison inconnue de tous, s'était finalement retrouvé gardé dans le département des mystères. Ils avaient refait les tapisseries et les peintures, même la chambre de Sirius. Harry aurait voulu la garder en l'état mais Ginny n'était pas chaude. Ils avaient tout de même fait une boîte avec toutes ses affaires, histoire de ne pas s'en débarrasser. Petit à petit, ils avaient meublé et décoré la maison selon leurs goûts à tel point qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien à voir avec celle qu'ils avaient vus pour la première fois après l'évasion de Sirius.

Ils s'étaient donc approprié l'ancienne chambre de son parrain, avaient donné celle de Regulus à James. Albus avait hérité de celle que Harry et Ron avaient partagée pendant leurs séjours et Lily de celle de Ginny et Hermione. Après près de deux ans à voyager entre le Terrier et le square Grimmaurd qui n'était plus un lieu protégé maintenant, ils pouvaient enfin dire qu'ils étaient chez eux.

Et c'était justement ce qui l'avait empêché de se rendormir. Il avait trente un ans, il était plus célèbre que la chanteur des Bizard's Sisters, il avait un métier avec beaucoup de responsabilités et trois enfants. Il avait également un filleul de douze ans qui réclamait une certaine attention. Et cette attention, il n'était pas sûr du tout de la lui donner. Il savait ce que ça faisait que grandir sans ses parents auprès de soi, il savait comme c'était difficile de regarder les autres jouir de l'amour de leur père ou de leur mère quand soi-même on n'a qu'une peluche à câliner. Et encore, chez les Dursley, Harry avait bien souvent serré son oreiller dans ses bras. Ou un vieux t-shirt parfois. Et Teddy avait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui et l'intègre dans une vraie famille. Androméda le faisait à merveille mais elle restait une vieille dame et, à son âge, s'occuper d'un enfant n'était pas de tout repos.

Il avait eu peur de ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à courir après les fantômes de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Il fuyait sa vie, fuyait ses responsabilités familiales et se plongeait dans ce qu'il avait toujours connu depuis qu'il était enfant : la lutte contre le mal. Aujourd'hui, il avait trente et un ans, aujourd'hui le petit garçon de onze ans qui rêvait d'être exceptionnel dans le placard sous l'escalier avait bien grandi. Il n'était plus le même. Il avait même été persuadé qu'il mourrait avant ses dix-sept ans, que Voldemort finirait par avoir raison de lui. Sauf qu'il n'était pas mort, et même loin de là, il avait parfaitement survécu pour se retrouver dans un monde en ruines.

Une fois Hermione lui avait dit que peut-être il pourrait se faire aider par un psychomage pour surmonter tout ça mais il s'était mis en colère. Il avait crié qu'il n'était pas fou et que tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix. Elle n'en avait plus jamais touché le moindre mot. Et puis un jour Ron lui avait dit qu'elle voyait un spécialiste, qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle suivait une thérapie. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu consulter, par fierté. Et ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé.

Aujourd'hui, il se demandait si ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait raison finalement. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

Il avait été réveillé par un Patronus qui avait déboulé dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait d'un renard argenté aux oreilles en pointe bien dressées sur sa tête. Il se planta au pied du lit et d'une voix claire dit :

« On a besoin de toi ici Harry, il y a eu du grabuge au ministère cette nuit, on t'attend. »

Il s'étira et alors que le renard s'évaporait, repoussa les couvertures. Il était à peine cinq heures, il faisait frais dans la maison. Finalement, il n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir. Il coupa le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne, même s'il avait une bonne heure de marge devant lui. Ginny s'agita sous les draps.

« Harry ? Tu te lèves déjà ? »

Sa voix était rendue pâteuse par le sommeil. Il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait encore à mi-chemin entre les rêves et la conscience.

« Rendors-toi. Il est tôt.

_ Tu vas travailler ?

_ Oui. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle chercha à attraper sa main mais ne parvint qu'à caresser son bras. Il se déroba, fila à la salle de bains où il prit une douche éclair. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de s'attarder même si la chaleur de l'eau lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'habilla dans l'obscurité de la chambre, renonçant à allumer la lumière pour ne pas réveiller sa femme qui s'était rendormie. Visiblement elle n'était pas aussi préoccupée que lui. Grand bien lui fasse.

Il quitta la maison sans même avoir avalé un café. Il avait l'estomac noué par toutes les questions qu'il se posait et avaler quoi que ce soit ne lui semblait pas judicieux. Dehors, les restes de l'été l'accueillirent avec un vent à peine frais qui lui caressa le visage. A une époque, il aurait adoré ça et aurait même eu quelques barbecues et siestes au soleil en projet. Mais le temps de Poudlard était révolu.

Il transplana directement au ministère.

Au vue de l'heure matinale, l'endroit était désert. Il sourit au vigile qui dodelinait de la tête assis sur son tabouret. Ce dernier lui adressa un vague signe du menton. En général, les visiteurs devaient enregistrer leur baguette à l'accueil mais les membres du personnel en étaient exempts. C'était en partie ce qui avait causé des dégâts autour de la première guerre. C'était comme ça que Augustus Rookwood par exemple avait pu se débattre avant d'être arrêté.

Est-ce qu'il aimait encore son métier ? Le jeune homme n'en était pas sûr du tout. Il avait passé la trentaine maintenant, il n'était plus un adolescent rêveur. D'ailleurs, la majorité de ses rêves était morte avec Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il vivait pour traquer les traces d'un passé qui le prenait encore à la gorge. Il souffrait de ne pas avoir la vie normale qu'il avait rêvée et il se traitait d'imbécile d'avoir pu penser qu'une telle chose pourrait lui arriver. Il était né pour épancher les problèmes des autres.

Il monta jusqu'à l'étage réservé aux Aurors en se disant que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne serait jamais pleinement heureux. George lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui à la boutique mais il avait refusé. Il voulait devenir Auror et maintenant qu'il l'était, il se disait qu'un emploi plus paisible lui irait peut-être mieux. Et pourtant il savait qu'il s'y perdrait. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux.

Theodore Nott était déjà sur place, assis sur l'un des bureaux, les cheveux en bataille et un pan de sa chemise sortie de son pantalon. L'un de ses lacets était également défait. Harry ne savait pas s'il s'était levé trop tôt ou si, au contraire, il ne s'était pas encore couché. Il se laissa glisser au bas de la table et vint lui serrer la main.

« Ton Patronus a parlé d'Azkaban. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Nott soupira. Il avait l'air d'avoir très envie de retourner se coucher.

« Il y a eu une évasion. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait que la forteresse n'était plus aussi hermétique que le vantait sa réputation depuis que Sirius et, un peu plus tard, les trois quarts des Mangemorts connus, s'en soient échappés. Lui-même avait bien brisé la réputation de Gringotts en volant dans un coffre – en l'occurrence celui de Bellatrix Lestrange – et en en sortant vivant. A dos de dragon qui plus est, Ron avait classé cet événement dans celui des plus prestigieux de sa vie et il attendait avec impatience le moment où ses enfants seraient en âge qu'il la leur raconte. James l'avait déjà entendue pas moins de dix fois.

Mentalement, il tenta de refaire la liste des dangereux criminels qui avaient été incarcérés dans la prison. Mais elle semblait tellement fournie qu'il n'était pas sûr que la journée lui suffise.

« Qui ?

_ Ça ne va pas te plaire.

_ Je me doute mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le choix de toute façon. »

Nott eut un petit rire fatigué.

« C'est sûr. C'est Thorfinn Rowle qui s'est évadé. »

Effectivement, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et même pas du tout. Il se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Toute la fatigue de sa nuit trop courte lui tomba soudainement sur les épaules. Il sentait la main de Nott se poser sur son bras.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est Albus qui commence les terreurs nocturnes et il ne nous a pas beaucoup laissé dormir. Il a réveillé son frère et sa sœur, ce n'est pas évident en ce moment. »

Nott lui sourit gentiment et quand il pensait qu'à Poudlard tous deux faisaient partis de deux clans adverses et qu'il avait même longtemps cru qu'il était un Mangemort lui-même, il se disait que les choses changeaient drôlement en quelques années.

« Je comprends. Et je me félicite de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

_ Oui au moins tu passes des nuits tranquilles.

_ Ou en compagnie peu recommandables. »

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil.

« Je pense qu'on devrait se dépêcher d'aller à Azkaban. Je t'avoue que plus vite on en aura fini avec cet endroit, mieux je me porterai. Ça me fiche la chair de pitiponk. »

Harry inspira profondément.

« On se retrouve sur place. »

Et il transplana pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les murs du bureau des Aurors se disloquèrent sous ses yeux. La première fois qu'il avait transplané, il venait d'avoir seize ans et il avait accompagné Dumbledore jusqu'à une maison moldue dans laquelle le professeur Slughorn se cachait de Mangemorts qui ne s'étaient finalement jamais intéressés à lui. Il en avait été malade. Depuis, il avait appris à maîtriser les nausées et même à les faire disparaître. Il se dit qu'il avait tout de même beaucoup changé depuis le jour où Hagrid était venu lui dire qu'il était un sorcier.

Le vent soufflait si fort que Harry eut l'impression qu'il lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Glacial, il fouettait la peau, la griffant comme un chat enragé. La région n'était pas particulièrement venteuse mais des sortilèges avaient été lancés autour de la prison pour éviter que des prisonniers ne s'échappent. L'Auror songea avec une pointe d'amertume que ça avait été, une fois encore, une mesure parfaitement inutile ou en tout cas insuffisante.

Azkaban était située en pleine mer. De gigantesques vagues venaient lécher ses murs, y déposant une croûte de sel. Rapidement, Harry sentit l'humidité s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements et il se mit à frissonner. Aussitôt eût-il transplané qu'il courut vers Nott qui attendait près de l'entrée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le col de sa veste remonté. Près de lui, se tenait deux hommes en uniforme d'Auror, le sigle de la prison cousu sur la poitrine. Ils lui serrèrent la main et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Immédiatement, le silence tomba. Ce fut comme s'il devenait soudainement sourd. Nott secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises en ouvrant et fermant successivement la bouche. Harry savoura l'absence de bruit.

« Bureau des Aurors, finit-il par dire, nous venons pour… »

Il se prépara à sortir sa carte d'agent mais l'homme secoua la tête avec un large sourire.

« Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes monsieur Potter et je suis ravi que vous soyez arrivés aussi vite.

_ Combien de prisonniers se sont évadés ? » demanda Nott en séchant sa veste à la baguette.

Le vigile lui lança un regard noir, presque aussi glacial que le vent qui lacérait les falaises, dehors.

« Un seul. Pour qui nous prenez-vous monsieur…

_ Nott.

_ Ouais c'est ça. Pour qui nous prenez-vous donc ? Nous sommes une prison sérieuse. Depuis l'évasion massive de 1994, plus personne n'a jamais réussi à mettre un pied non autorisé hors de ces murs. Nous en faisons notre crédo. »

Nott eut un petit sourire mais Harry le fit taire d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'engager un conflit.

« Nous aimerions voir la cellule. »

L'homme jeta un dernier regard assassin à Nott puis il leur fit signe de le suivre. De sa baguette, il déverrouilla une porte agrémentée de barreaux qui ouvrait sur un large couloir plongé dans une obscurité toute relative.

« Aucune de ces portes ne comporte de clé. Toutes s'ouvrent à la baguette.

_ Et si vous n'avez pas la vôtre ? demanda Nott.

_ Un sorcier a toujours sa baguette sur lui, monsieur Nott. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites dehors mais ici c'est une question de survie. Et, surtout, les prisonniers n'en ont pas. Sans magie, ils ne peuvent ni entrer ni sortir.

_ Et pour ceux qui lancent des sorts sans baguette ? »

L'homme se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça représente à peine un pourcent de la population, monsieur Potter.

_ Oui mais il y a quand même le risque à courir, surtout quand on se retrouve entouré de Mangemorts.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu un seul prisonnier capable de lancer un sort sans magie. Et ça fait près de vingt ans que je travaille ici. »

Harry se retint de lui demander s'il se souvenait de Sirius Black. Vu le caractère du bonhomme, il se dit qu'il risquait de ne pas lui faire beaucoup de compliments. Officiellement, Sirius avait été innocenté après la chute de Voldemort mais Harry savait que beaucoup de gens le prenaient toujours pour un criminel. Même après sa mort il restait victime des préjugés sur son nom.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir. Au moins, le jeune Auror savait maintenant comment Thorfinn Rowle avait franchi les portes. Il maîtrisait certainement les sortilèges sans baguette ou au moins les plus simples comme l'Alohomora. Ils eurent l'impression de marcher pendant des heures. Les parois des murs étaient très humides, presque ruisselantes d'eau. Harry se demandait s'il s'agissait d'eau de mer. Il était presque sûr que oui.

Ils se retrouvèrent au niveau d'une autre porte. L'homme la déverrouilla et lança immédiatement un Patronus. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a encore des Détraqueurs ici ?

_ Quelques-uns.

_ Je croyais que le ministère s'était débarrassé de tous. »

L'homme soupira et tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur progression dans un couloir plus large cerné cette fois de portes numérotées, qu'ils empruntaient des escaliers et des tournants, il expliqua :

« La prison a été construite sur un rocher mais en réalité, il est beaucoup plus large que ce qu'on en voit. Là-dessous, c'est un véritable gruyère de cavernes et de tunnels. C'est ici la seule île où l'on trouve des Détraqueurs.

_ Leur île natale ? demanda Nott.

_ C'est ça. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent ni ce qu'ils sont mais il arrive que certains remontent à la surface et viennent harceler les prisonniers. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en débarrasser, c'est un peu comme les cafards, écrasez-en un et dix reviennent le lendemain. Du coup, on préfère leur donner ce qu'ils veulent et rester relativement en paix avec eux. »

Il réprima un frisson.

« Ces choses me fichent froid dans le dos. Tenez, on est arrivé. La cellule de Rowle. »

La porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds, comme pliée de l'extérieur. Une partie du montant en bois avait été déchiqueté. Quel que soit le moyen utilisé pour le faire évader, il avait fallu beaucoup de force et, surtout, une aide extérieure. Les deux Aurors entrèrent et furent saisi du spectacle qui s'offrit à eux. Sur les quatre murs et même sur le sol, avait été dessiné partout le signe de l'Ouroboros.

Nott et Harry restèrent bouche bée.

« Ce type est fou, souffla Nott. Bien plus que ce qu'on avait pensé.

_ Et il n'est pas seul, confirma Harry. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il a été aidé pour s'évader. »

D'un bloc, ils se retournèrent vers le gardien. Mais celui-ci semblait aussi étonné qu'eux de l'état de la cellule.


	5. Une mauvaise nouvelle

**CHAPITRE 5 : Une mauvaise nouvelle**

Teddy ne fut pas tranquille de la journée. Le cauchemar qu'il avait fait au sujet de Thorfinn Rowle le laissait mal à l'aise et tendu. Heureusement pour lui, la journée du vendredi était entrecoupée d'heures de pause. Les professeurs Londubat et Bulstrode trouvèrent cependant le temps de le rabrouer. Le cours de sortilèges fut une véritable torture pour lui.

« Eh bien monsieur Lupin puisque vous ne semblez pas capable de vous concentrer, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir venir sur l'estrade avec moi. »

Sous les rires des autres élèves, Teddy se leva et servit de modèle tout au long du cours. Le professeur Bulstrode enchanta ses chaussures pour lui faire accomplir un numéro de claquettes que toute la classe applaudit avec joie.

A midi, Teddy n'était cependant pas rassuré. Il n'avait pas osé toucher un mot de son rêve à ses amis, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient lui dire qu'on ne devait pas croire nos songes. Et sur ce point, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas tort. Mais celui-ci avait l'air particulier, comme réel. Il avait ressenti les choses. Alors qu'il piquait pensivement ses pâtes du bout de sa fourchette, il fut surpris par un hibou venant déposer un journal devant une fille de sa classe. Celle-ci poussa un cri comme une plume tomba directement dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Je ne sais pas où tu es allé te ficher ! cria-t-elle en repoussant l'animal. Je ne peux plus boire dans mon verre à cause de toi, il est contaminé ! »

Le hibou lui fit un air piteux auquel elle ne céda pas, même lorsqu'il chercha à lui picorer quelques pâtes. Elle le chassa puis attrapa la Gazette du sorcier qu'il avait déposé devant elle et la jeta plus loin, visiblement très en colère.

« J'ai pris un abonnement mais ce n'est pas pour qu'on me gâche mes repas. Zut quoi. »

Ses amies acquiescèrent vivement en clamant que, de nos jours, les hiboux n'avaient plus le sens du respect et que c'était inadmissible. Teddy leva sa fourchette pleine de coquillettes dans le but de l'engloutir lorsque son regard tomba sur le journal qui avait atterri juste à côté de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il cracha ses pâtes au moment même où il allait les avaler. Devant lui, Sam fit un bond en arrière et manqua de peu de tomber du banc, ce qui lui valut une vague de protestations de la part de ceux qui y étaient également assis et un regard suspicieux du professeur Rockwell qui prenait son déjeuner à la table des professeurs.

« Mais tu es complètement dingue ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir tes pâtes en pleine figure moi, c'est sale. »

Mais Teddy s'en moquait éperdument. Il jeta presque sa fourchette dans son assiette et s'empara du journal qu'il déplia dans un grand geste. Il se jeta sur l'article et pâlit subitement.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Jesse en enfilant ses lunettes qu'il avait enlevées pour manger.

_ Je… Thorfinn Rowle s'est évadé d'Azkaban. »

Il poussa son assiette et étala le journal devant lui. Il lut à voix haute :

« Evasion mystérieuse à Azkaban.

Depuis Sirius Black et l'évasion massive de 1994, personne n'avait plus réussi ce prodige. Mais Thorfinn Rowle, ancien Mangemort et membre d'une nouvelle organisation a priori néo-Mangemort qui avait visé l'année dernière le premier ministre Shackelbolt et était à l'origine de la disparition du Poudlard Express dont nous nous souvenons assurément tous, a mystérieusement disparu de sa cellule au cours de la nuit.

Les autorités compétentes et notamment la cellule des Aurors dirigée par le célèbre Harry Potter lui-même ont été plutôt laconiques sur le sujet. Aucun détail n'a été divulgué pour l'instant. Theodore Nott, l'un des Aurors chargé de l'enquête, a néanmoins stipulé : « l'arrestation de Rowle n'est qu'une question de temps. Nous ne laisserons pas un Mangemort dans la nature. Ceci est notre crédo. »

Mais pouvons-nous vous croire, monsieur Nott alors que l'on raconte que vous porteriez vous-même la Marque des Ténèbres ?

Affaire à suivre donc. En attendant, votre humble serviteur ne vous conseille que trop d'éviter de sortir seul le soir et, surtout, sans baguette.

Bien à vous, votre envoyé spécial,

M. Belby. »

Teddy se sentait au bord du malaise. Sam et Jesse le regardaient avec insistance.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda finalement Sam. Je croyais que depuis Sirius Black justement, Azkaban avait été renforcée.

_ L'article ne le dit pas. »

Teddy se redressa et inspira profondément.

« Il ne va pas venir jusqu'ici n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va quand même pas oser se frotter à Rockwell une deuxième fois ? »

Sam et Jesse échangèrent un regard éloquent. Sur le fond, Teddy n'avait pas tort, Thorfinn Rowle n'avait pas réellement grand intérêt à revenir à Poudlard. Sauf s'il voulait terminer le travail de l'année précédente et, surtout, prendre une revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient envoyé à Azkaban.

Durant toute l'après-midi, et principalement pendant les heures où il n'avait pas cours, Teddy chercha à voir le professeur Rockwell mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à être dans son bureau.

« Il a certainement cours, lui dit Napata à un moment donné. Les profs ont quand même toutes les classes, je suppose qu'il n'a pas de temps à nous accorder. »

Ils finirent cependant par le trouver alors que l'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait l'air fatigué et il traînait un peu les pieds. Cependant, il se redressa lorsqu'il vit les deux enfants arriver vers lui.

« Je peux vous aider ?

_ Thorfinn Rowle s'est évadé, dit Teddy de but en blanc. Je suis sûr qu'il va chercher à entrer dans Poudlard.

_ Je suis au courant. Entrez, le couloir n'est pas un bon endroit pour parler. »

Tandis qu'il déverrouillait la porte de son bureau, le garçon se rendit compte que des mèches blanches parsemaient sa chevelure. Teddy se souvenait y être allé au cours de sa première année pour une retenue mais aussi pour quelques entretiens privés avec son directeur de maison. La pièce n'avait pas réellement changé. Tout un tas d'objets d'Auror était disposés sur les diverses étagères, côtoyant des livres et des manuels de criminologie. Sur l'une des tranches, il put même lire le titre « grand traité de Mangemorisme à l'usage des représentants de l'ordre ». Le titre était si long qu'il tenait sur deux lignes.

« Toujours intéressé par le métier d'Auror, monsieur Lupin ? »

Teddy sursauta presque et se sentit rougir.

« Oui monsieur.

_ Si vous souhaitez m'emprunter l'un de ces ouvrages, libre à vous. Ils sont entièrement à votre disposition à l'unique condition que vous me les rendiez en l'état avant la fin de l'année. »

Il rougit davantage. Napata dévia la conversation sur ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux.

« Si Rowle se met en tête de venir me kidnapper à nouveau, je ne sais pas si on pourra l'arrêter une deuxième fois. »

Rockwell prit le temps de contourner son bureau pour s'asseoir. Il s'installa avec un réel air de soulagement et se mit à masser délicatement son genou gauche avec un air un peu crispé comme si une douleur récurrente le taraudait.

« Nous serons prêts en cas de nouvelle attaque de sa part.

_ Et comment, si je peux me permettre ? »

Le professeur soupira.

« Votre insolence dépasse les bornes, Miss Shackelbolt. Pas égard pour votre _père_ (et il insista sur ce mot, comme s'il savait toute la vérité) j'admets tolérer beaucoup de chose à votre sujet mais n'abusez pas. »

La fillette baissa les yeux, penaude.

« Nous en avons discuté avec le professeur Stone cet été.

_ Mais il a envoyé son fils à Azkaban ! intervint Teddy. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement quelqu'un de fiable.

_ C'est le directeur de cette école, monsieur Lupin. N'oubliez jamais que quelle que soit son histoire personnelle, sa première préoccupation est le bien-être de ses pensionnaires. »

Teddy renifla. Il n'en était pas convaincu du tout. Le professeur soupira à nouveau. La conversation n'avait pas l'air de l'amuser du tout mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait devant lui deux élèves terrifiés par la tournure que pourraient bien prendre les évènements et son rôle était de les rassurer, qu'il en soit ravi ou non.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du Royaume-Uni avec Gringotts.

_ Mon oncle a quand même réussi à s'évader de Gringotts et à voler dans un coffre même, coupa Teddy. Et Sirius Black était entré clandestinement dans Poudlard. »

Napata acquiesça vivement. Rockwell lui renvoya un regard noir. Il détestait être coupé alors qu'il parlait, c'était pour lui un manquement important des règles de politesse.

« Tout le monde n'est pas Harry Potter ou Sirius Black. Et croyez-mois, Thorfinn Rowle est loin d'avoir leur intelligence.

_ C'est quand même un risque qu'on ne devrait pas prendre. »

Le professeur passa quelques instants à réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, ce qui lui creusa une ride au milieu du front. Puis son regard s'illumina et un petit sourire lui fendit les lèvres.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison monsieur Lupin. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Il va falloir que j'en discute avec le professeur Stone et probablement aussi avec votre oncle vu qu'il est chargé de l'enquête, mais il me semble évident du coup que vous ne pouvez pas rester à Poudlard. »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ce fut Napata qui posa la question :

« Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien comme vous le dîtes, Poudlard n'est peut-être pas si sûr que ça. Dans ce cas nous allons vous cacher dans une école moldue sous la surveillance quotidienne d'un Auror. Je ne sais pas encore si nous devrons vous faire changer de pays. »

Le cœur de Teddy cessa momentanément de battre.

« Mais… comment on va faire pour apprendre la magie ? »

Le professeur écarta les bras.

« Eh bien je suis désolé mais il me semble que dans ces conditions vous n'allez malheureusement plus pouvoir apprendre la magie. »

Machinalement, Napata plongea la main dans sa robe pour agripper le manche de sa baguette.

« Et nos baguette ? On va devoir les rendre ?

_ Les sorciers de premier cycle ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser la magie seuls. Je suis désolé.

_ C'est hors de question ! » s'écria Teddy soudainement tremblant.

Et contre toute attente, le professeur éclata de rire.

« Ecoutez, vous deux, nous n'ignorons rien de la situation et nous faisons notre possible pour vous. Si on a décidé que vous pouviez suivre votre scolarité normalement c'est que nous avons évalué les risques pour vous deux. C'est légitime de s'inquiéter mais n'oubliez pas que les autorités compétentes sont derrière vous. »

Ils baissèrent la tête, penauds.

« Vous n'allez pas nous envoyer chez les moldus alors ? demanda tout de même Teddy.

_ Ça n'a pas été mis à l'ordre du jour. Pour l'instant, vous vous préoccupez de vos études et uniquement de ça. Et vous avez tout intérêt à avoir de bonnes notes. Je vous ai à l'œil. Maintenant filez, j'ai du travail et je suis prêt à parier que vous aussi. »

Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Ils quittèrent le bureau.

« Je crois que Rockwell ne nous dit pas tout, conclut Napata une fois qu'ils furent assez loin dans le couloir pour qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Non mais est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé ?

_ Euh… un peu.

_ On dirait qu'il a vieilli de dix ans pendant les vacances.

_ Peut-être qu'il a eu des mauvaises nouvelles. »

Napata écarquilla les yeux. Durant quelques secondes, elle fut partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de désespérer. Elle opta finalement pour un entre-deux consistant à rire jaune.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement ça, à mon avis il se fait beaucoup de soucis. Tu savais qu'il avait été Auror ?

_ Oui il m'en a vaguement parlé l'année dernière.

_ Et à ton avis ? On lui a certainement demandé de veiller sur nous. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est là.

_ Je crois qu'il était là avant notre arrivée. »

Napata leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir.

« Ce que tu peux être bête, Teddy ! Est-ce que tous les garçons sont comme ça ou est-ce que c'est juste toi ?

_ Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas compris quelque chose que je suis bête. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à faire la tête. Il aimait qu'on lui fasse des compliments mais il détestait qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il n'était pas très vif sur certains sujets. Et il s'avérait que Napata était une professionnelle pour ce genre de remarque.

« Ce n'est pas uniquement pour nous qu'il a été placé là en tant que professeur mais pour protéger tous les élèves de l'école et ce depuis sa ré-ouverture après la guerre.

_ Tu crois que ça fait si longtemps qu'il est là ?

_ J'en suis sûre.

_ Mais j'avais entendu dire que le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal était maudit. »

Napata acquiesça.

« Mais c'était une malédiction lancée par Voldemort.

_ Et alors ?

_ Ben alors il est mort. Donc on est en droit de penser qu'elle a pu être levée et étant donné que Rockwell est professeur depuis un moment, ça semble confirmer non ? »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle commune des Serpentard sans même s'en rendre compte. En bon gentleman qu'il était, Teddy avait trouvé naturel d'y raccompagner la fillette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? »

Un élève de septième année passant à côté d'eux en râlant.

« Tu peux dégager le passage, Gryffondor. Ce sera déjà pas mal. »

Teddy lui tira la langue mais le garçon était déjà passé par le portrait qui cachait l'entrée à la salle commune et le sorcier en robe noire, ou la sorcière, il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce que c'était censé représenter.

« Quel malpoli !

_ Allez vous faire embaguetter vous ! »

Le portrait resta bouche bée, bafouilla quelques mots avant de finalement disparaître de son cadre. Ni Teddy ni Napata ne s'en préoccupa.

« Je crois qu'on devrait leur faire confiance. »

Teddy baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

« Je ne sais pas, ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

_ Moi non plus figure-toi mais on n'a peut-être pas le choix. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver en Papouasie dans une école moldue.

_ Je crois qu'il disait ça pour nous faire peur.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûre figure-toi. Je crois qu'au fond il y pensait vraiment.

_ Mon oncle ne me laissera pas aller dans une école moldue. J'en suis sûr. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de se reprendre :

« Presque sûr. »

Il soupira, il était de toute façon temps de retourner dans sa salle commune auprès de Sam et Jesse et de commencer ses devoirs. Il était juste déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé de réponse ou de solution et il n'était pas plus rassuré qu'avant son entretien avec Rockwell. Bien au contraire, il avait maintenant la menace d'être placé dans une école moldue et la perspective d'étudier de la géométrie, les différents climats des différents continents et l'anglais ne lui paraissait pas du tout intéressante. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de ce genre matière ? Il l'avait déjà étudiée quand il était en primaire, c'était selon lui bien suffisant. Parce que s'il était plutôt doué pour les maths, il fallait avouer que l'anglais n'était pas du tout son fort et il faisait tellement de fautes que l'instituteur avait menacé de lui tatouer certains mots sur la peau. Pour la petite anecdote, il se souvenait de l'avoir pris au mot et d'avoir eu si peur que le lendemain matin il n'avait pas voulu aller à l'école. Sa grand-mère avait littéralement dû le traîner.

Au moins, à Poudlard, il n'avait pas de difficulté à aller en cours. Quoi que certains matins étaient particulièrement difficiles. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'aller en histoire de la magie. Le pire était que le professeur Binns, étant un fantôme, n'avait techniquement pas de retraite à prendre, ce qui laissait aux élèves assez peu de chance de le voir partir un jour. Du coup, il se demandait si il touchait un salaire lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il serait vexé s'il le lui demandait ?

« Oh zut à la fin ! »

Il se retourna et vit Napata taper du pied devant l'entrée de sa salle commune. Intrigué, il fit demi-tour et alla la rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La fillette avait l'air très en colère. Elle lui répondit un peu brusquement.

« Tu devrais le savoir, puisque c'est de ta faute !

_ Mais… quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je ne t'ai pas quitté d'une semelle, j'ai juste parlé avec toi.

_ Et tu as pris dix secondes pour envoyer balader un portrait.

_ Oui mais il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. »

Napata tendit la main vers le cadre vide qui lui faisait face.

« Eh bien tu l'as vexé ! Maintenant il est parti et moi je ne peux plus rentrer dans ma salle commune. Comment je vais faire pour mes devoirs maintenant ? »

Teddy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu veux qu'on aille à la bibliothèque ? Je vais chercher mes affaires et…

_ Tu rigoles ? Ce sera bientôt le couvre-feu. »

Elle s'avança pour toquer contre le tableau.

« Hé ! L'ahuris ! Je veux rentrer ! Tu es obligé de faire ton travail alors dépêche-toi un peu ! »

Elle frappa de plus belle, ajouta même quelques coups de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'une voix tonne derrière elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Hé mais tu n'es même pas un Serpentard toi ! »

Teddy rougit. Le préfet était un garçon de très grande taille et avait un air particulièrement intimidant.

« Je… je raccompagnais Napata et…

_ Et le portrait est parti ! cria presque la sus-nommée. Je fais comment pour rentrer moi ?

_ Pas la peine de crier. Il suffit de patienter un peu ou de connaître quelques trucs. »

Il sortit sa baguette et la tapa sur le bord du cadre. Immédiatement le personnage revint en traînant les pieds.

« Et voilà, c'est fait. »

Teddy était bouche-bée.

« Est-ce que ça marche avec tous les portraits ?

_ En théorie, répondit le préfet. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche pour les Gryffondor.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que vous êtes tous des têtes de sombrals irraisonnables. »

Avec un clin d'œil à Teddy il chuchota le mot de passe afin que seul le portrait puisse l'entendre. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et Napata lui fit un signe de la main et traversa le passage laissant Teddy seul dans les cachots. Soudainement mal à l'aise, il pivota sur ses talons et courut jusqu'à la surface où, tant qu'à faire, il continua vers sa propre salle commune.


	6. Sélections de Quidditch

**CHAPITRE 6 : Sélections de Quidditch**

Le samedi matin, il était à peine sept heures quand Sam tira Teddy et Jesse du lit. Déjà tout habillé, il sautillait sur place comme si un scroutt à pétard invisible était en train de lui mordiller les fesses.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? s'écria Jesse entre deux bâillements. Tu as décidé de nous pourrir le week-end ou quoi ?

_ Ce sont les sélections de Quidditch ce matin et je compte bien m'inscrire ! »

Teddy soupira à son tour. Ils s'étaient couchés tard la veille à cause d'une partie de bataille explosive qui avait tardé à finir. Ce matin, il n'était pas très en forme pour se lever aussi tôt.

« Et tu as réellement besoin de nous pour ça ?

_ Bien évidemment ! Allez, venez me soutenir un peu, c'est peut-être le plus beau jour de ma vie, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! »

En soupirant de dépit, les deux garçons finirent par repousser leurs couvertures et se lever. Ils se traînèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain ou Teddy prit une douche rapide. Jesse préféra s'habiller rapidement, décrétant qu'il était trop fatigué pour se laver maintenant. Ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements et partirent pour le stade.

« Quelle idée de faire ça aussi tôt, bâilla à nouveau Jesse.

_ C'est parce que toutes les sélections se font aujourd'hui et demain. Ce matin Gryffondor, cette après-midi Serdaigle, demain matin Poufsouffle et demain après-midi Serpentard. Et crois-moi, une demi-journée ce n'est pas trop. »

Jesse écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on est coincé ici jusqu'à midi ?

_ Mais non, pas nécessairement, allez, dépêchez-vous un peu ! »

Le stade fourmillait de Gryffondor. Quelques personnes étaient allées s'asseoir dans les gradins. Au sol, une fille tenait une plume dans la main et notait les noms de ceux qui s'inscrivaient. En voyant arriver les garçons, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Les première année n'ont pas le droit de jouer.

_ On est en deuxième année, maugréa Teddy vexé. Et il n'y a que lui qui veut jouer. »

Il pointa Sam du pouce. Celui-ci, avec ses cheveux roux en bataille et ses taches de rousseur, avait effectivement l'air plus jeune que son âge.

« Tu es sûr de ton âge hein ? Attention, on peut vérifier.

_ Je suis en deuxième année, promis.

_ Très bien. Alors je vais prendre ton nom.

_ Sam Deauclair.

_ Tu veux postuler pour un poste en particulier ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. Bien qu'il affichait toujours un grand sourire, il était particulièrement pâle et avait l'air très mal à l'aise, comme si son petit déjeuner cherchait à se frayer un passage en-dehors de son estomac.

« Très bien, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres sur le terrain, Dirk va t'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire. Les autres, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais n'empêchez pas le déroulement des sélections. »

Ils optèrent pour les gradins qui n'étaient pas situés en hauteur, plutôt ceux qui se trouvaient au ras du sol et qui n'étaient utilisés que lors des entraînements ou des leçons de vol. Sam, lui, se dirigea vers un élève de sixième année. Plutôt grand et mince, il avait des cheveux longs et une allure qui attirait les regards de toutes les filles, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la plupart des garçons. La rumeur disait de lui qu'il avait eu tellement de copines depuis sa première année qu'il ne se souvenait plus du prénom de chacune.

« Ok alors pour ceux qui n'étaient pas dans l'équipe l'année dernière, je vous explique rapidement. Comme toujours, je refais des sélections pour tous les postes. Ceux qui jouaient l'année dernière ne seront pas nécessairement repris mais comme je connais déjà leurs capacités c'est sur eux que je vais mesurer les nouveaux. Ce que je recherche tout particulièrement c'est un poursuiveur. Il n'y a qu'un seul poste qui n'est pas à prendre, c'est celui de gardien. En tant que capitaine, je prends le droit de me le réserver. »

Quelques grognements de protestation lui répondirent mais il les ignora. Il tapa dans ses mains.

« Allez, je vais commencer par le poste de batteur. »

Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola. Dans les heures qui suivirent, il mesura, entraîna et testa des dizaines d'adolescents. Pour le poste de batteur, Sam ne brilla pas vraiment. Il était probablement un peu trop petit et un peu trop frêle pour la tâche. Depuis leur place dans les gradins, Jesse et Teddy ne purent que rire en constatant que la batte semblait trop lourde pour lui. Il la tenait maladroitement tantôt d'une main pour ne pas tomber de son balai, tantôt des deux mains en ployant presque sous son poids. Il manqua quatre des balles que lui lança Dirk et celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas utiliser de vrais Cognards sans quoi il serait probablement arrivé à l'infirmerie avant la fin de l'exercice.

« Je crois que j'ai foiré, soupira-t-il en venant s'asseoir un peu le temps que d'autres candidats passent le test. Cette batte devait peser au moins deux tonnes. Demain je ne vais plus savoir lever les bras tellement j'aurais mal.

_ Batteur n'est probablement pas un poste pour toi, le rassura Teddy, mais il reste encore attrapeur et poursuiveur. Tu seras probablement meilleur. »

Sam repartit sur le terrain pour la sélection au poste de poursuiveur. On lui donna cette fois un véritable Souaffle et il devait traverser le terrain d'une zone de but à l'autre avec trois autres poursuiveurs cherchant à lui prendre la balle des mains. Il devait marquer et surtout ne pas perdre son Souaffle. Il avait, pour ce faire, droit à cinq essais.

Agrippé à son balai, sa balle sous le bras, il inspira profondément et lorsque Dirk donna le départ en envoyant des étoiles au-dessus de sa tête d'un coup de baguette, il s'élança à toute vitesse. Le vent lui souffla sur le visage et son balai, emprunté à l'école, n'était pas très stable. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à demander à Jesse de lui prêter le sien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata que ses trois adversaires n'avaient pas perdus de temps pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Il reporta son attention sur son objectif. Les trois buts n'étaient pas très loin mais dans la situation actuelle, ils lui semblaient à des milliers de kilomètres. Il se pencha en avant pour accélérer et vit soudainement un balai se placer en travers de sa route, celui qui le chevauchait tendit les bras vers lui pour attraper le Souaffle. Sam poussa subitement le manche de son propre véhicule vers le bas et se sentit chuter. Le sol se rapprocha à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le vent lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Il s'accrochait désespérément à sa balle, s'il manquait son coup, il risquait fort de se tuer net.

A la dernière seconde, il redressa le manche. S'il avait été sur l'une de ces motos moldues, il aurait laissé de grandes traces de pneu sur l'asphalte et l'engin aurait produit un horrible crissement de freins. Le balai tressauta comme si toute sa structure se défendait du traitement qu'on lui infligeait puis il remonta en flèche, semant derrière lui celui qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin.

Dans les gradins, Teddy et Jesse avaient les yeux rivés sur leur ami. Le métamorphomage étreignait le rebord du siège en face du sien à tel point que ses phalanges en étaient devenues toutes blanches. Et lorsqu'il vit Sam remonter en flèche, il fut tellement soulagé qu'il se mit à applaudir.

« Ouah, s'étonna Jesse stupéfait. Il vole sacrément bien. »

C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de l'observer que pendant les leçons de vol et on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit l'exercice le plus palpitant, surtout en première année où ils s'étaient majoritairement contentés d'apprendre à décoller, atterrir et tourner en rond autour d'un arbre. A la fin de l'année néanmoins, le professeur Nottenberg avait autorisé les enfants à pratiquer une partie de Quidditch. Mais beaucoup n'avaient pas su jouer et ceux qui avaient déjà essayé avaient passé leur temps à crier sur les autres. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait été une grande réussite.

Plusieurs autres spectateurs imitèrent Teddy et Jesse et applaudirent à leur tour, surtout lorsque Sam envoya le Souaffle dans l'un des trois anneaux de but.

« C'est du tout cuit, dit Teddy. Avec ça, s'ils ne le prennent pas… »

Sam revint auprès d'eux, le visage rouge et ruisselant de sueur mais particulièrement fier de lui.

« Ah un moment, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me crasher. Mais j'ai tenu le coup quand même. Vous avez vu ça ? Quelqu'un a à boire ? Je crève de soif ! »

Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais ni Jesse ni Teddy n'avait pensé à apporter de quoi boire et leur ami profita que d'autres passaient leur tour pour se rendre dans les vestiaires où il put boire au robinet. A son retour, Dirk entamait les sélections pour le poste d'attrapeur. Et pour ce faire, il demanda à tous les postulants de monter sur leurs balais.

« Je vais lancer trois vif d'or. A vous de les attraper. Les trois qui les auront seront à nouveau départagés par le même exercice avec un seul vif d'or cette fois. Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? Parfait, alors top départ ! »

Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs. Sam était à l'affût. Il commença par baisser les yeux vers Dirk Sword et chercha à suivre l'un des vifs d'or des yeux. Mais une fille passa devant lui à toute vitesse, lui faisant perdre le contact. Avec un juron, il se mit à fouiller les environs du regard. Ses mains étaient moites sur le manche de son balai. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper l'exercice. Il avait brillé pour la sélection du poste de poursuiveur mais il voulait mettre un maximum de chances de son côté. Il voulait vraiment jouer au Quidditch surtout qu'il en avait parlé à sa mère au cours de l'été et qu'elle lui avait dit en riant :

« Le Quidditch n'est pas une affaire de famille. Tu n'es pas le descendant de grands joueurs. »

Il en avait été vexé. Il avait demandé des précisions sur son père et, en souriant, elle avait répondu que c'était un homme très pris, qu'elle l'avait aimé mais qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix de le quitter et que les choses étaient très certainement mieux ainsi maintenant, surtout qu'il s'était finalement marié.

Sam avait quelque chose à prouver et il voulait aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

Son regard se braqua sur une petite boule brillant dans un rayon de soleil. Elle se déplaçait de manière un peu aléatoire, comme l'un de ces oiseaux mouches qu'il avait vu une fois en vacances en Amérique du Sud. Il ne perdit pas une seconde. Ils étaient bien assez en piste pour que la balle lui file sous le nez. Il voulait se donner à fond.

Sam se pencha en avant sur son balai pour filer le plus vite possible, passant entre les participants. Certains se retournèrent sur son passage, d'autres, comprenant certainement qu'il avait vu un vif d'or, s'élancèrent à ses trousses. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Il tendit la main, il y était presque.

Une épaule vint heurter la sienne et il manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre. Il se tourna vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Il le reconnaissait. C'était un garçon de troisième année aux cheveux coupés en brosse, marron clair. Il avait un visage en pointe et les deux dents de devant un peu trop proéminentes. Il s'appelait Nixon Sweets et, jusqu'à maintenant, était l'attrapeur officiel de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser le plaisir de rempiler pour une nouvelle année, Sam se concentra sur son objectif. Il tendit la main.

Mais Sweets l'attrapa au niveau du poignet qu'il lui tordit. Avec un cri de douleur, Sam s'écarta, ce qui fit faire un bond sur le côté à son balai. Désarçonné, il bascula dans le vide. La chute lui sembla interminable mais les quelques qui organisaient les sélections veillaient au grain et, d'un sort, il se retrouva soudainement suspendu à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol, flottant dans le vide, avant de s'écraser lourdement. Ses mâchoires claquèrent et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Le goût métallique du sang s'écoula sur sa langue. Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à remonter en selle et à reprendre la sélection mais l'adolescente qui avait pris son nom au début de la matinée le retint par le bras.

« Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il en se débattant.

_ Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. Regarde, les trois vifs d'or ont été attrapés. »

Et de fait, les participants revenaient au sol, y compris deux garçons et une fille qui tenaient dans leurs mains les trois balles tant convoitées. Parmi eux, se trouvait Dixon Sweets qui tapa dans la main de Dirk en passant à côté de lui. Apparemment, ces deux-là étaient bons amis.

« Il sera repris, grogna Sam.

_ S'il attrape une deuxième fois le vif d'or, oui, confirma la fille. Mais généralement il l'attrape. Il est très bon pour ça. »

Sam retourna auprès de ses amis pour observer la suite des événements et ce fut sans surprise qu'il constata que le dernier exercice fut remporté haut la main par Sweets qui devança largement ses deux concurrents. Lorsqu'ils furent tous revenus à terre, Dirk et la fille qui semblait bien être sa petite-amie prirent de longues minutes à disserter à part et à voix basse. Elle notait tout ce que le garçon disait. Sûr qu'ils étaient en train de constituer l'équipe, Sam fut incapable de rester plus longtemps dans les gradins. Teddy et Jesse le suivirent donc. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, le capitaine rassembla tous les participants autour de lui.

« En tout premier lieu, je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous de s'être autant investi dans les sélections. Ça démontre une véritable envie de gagner la coupe et je crois qu'avec une telle équipe de lions enragés, on ne pourra que vaincre. »

Une vague de cris et d'applaudissements accueillit ses paroles. Avec un sourire, il les fit taire.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre tout le monde dans l'équipe, même si c'est avec un grand regret. »

Des « ooooh » lui répondirent, à nouveau il les fit taire.

« J'ai donc réfléchi au mieux pour constituer la meilleure équipe possible. Par contre, je vais quand même demander à ceux qui ne seront pas pris de ne pas m'en vouloir. J'ai réellement pris ceux qui ont été les meilleurs. Alors c'est parti. Au poste de gardien évidemment ce sera moi-même, vous ne serez pas surpris, je vous l'ai dit dès le début. Au poste d'attrapeur, j'ai choisi Nixon Sweets. Bien vu Nix ! »

Le sus-nommé poussa un cri de joie et leva les bras au ciel. Cette décision non plus n'était pas étonnante, il avait été exceptionnellement bon au cours des sélections. Dirk continua :

« Au poste de batteur je nomme Lucian Boyman et Magda Coleman. »

Les deux nommés se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en feignant de pleurer. Sam n'était pas étonné là non plus, il n'avait pas du tout brillé avec une batte. Mais il restait les trois places de poursuiveurs à prendre et il croisait les doigts. Il allait être pris, il fallait qu'il soit pris ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle pression, pas même lorsqu'il avait dû passer les examens de fin d'année et qu'il avait confondu un cours de sortilèges avec un de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Et pour terminer, les trois poursuiveurs seront Gordon Coleman, Hope Moore et Eveana Charleywood. »

Les nouveaux appelés furent largement applaudis. Sam, lui, resta bouche-bée de stupeur puis ses poings se serrèrent.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! cria-t-il.

_ C'est le jeu, soupira Dirk alors que les autres commençaient déjà à se disperser. J'ai choisi les meilleurs, tu as été très bon Deauclair, mais les autres ont été encore meilleurs.

_ Tu as repris la même équipe, exactement, que l'année dernière, à une seule exception près et je suis sûr que c'est uniquement parce que Teotora Dontstay a quitté Poudlard ! »

Il était tellement en colère que son visage était devenu tout rouge.

« Tu n'as rien changé du tout, t'es un menteur ! Ta sélection était bidon !

_ Hé, un peu de respect, s'écria Dirk. Tu as très bien joué c'est vrai mais si je ne t'ai pas pris c'est uniquement parce que sur les autres sélections tu ne t'es pas montré très doué. J'en ai conclu que tu avais juste eu un coup de chance.

_ A d'autres, grogna Sam en tournant les talons. Tu as nommé tes amis et rien à foutre du reste. »

Il ne poursuivit pas la conversation, à son sens, c'était inutile. Teddy haussa les épaules à l'intention du capitaine qui avait l'air estomaqué de la façon dont ce gamin de deuxième année lui avait parlé puis il suivit son ami.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ?

_ Allez Teddy, c'est la même équipe que l'année dernière. Il a juste pris Hope Moore en nouveau membre et sincèrement, elle vole comme un pied.

_ Ne sois pas déçu, tu te représenteras l'année prochaine et voilà. »

Sam s'arrêta subitement, les poings fermés. Il dévisage Teddy.

« Ça fait toute une année à attendre ! Et Sword sera encore là. Je ne peux pas le saquer ce type.

_ Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il ne t'a pas pris dans l'équipe mais l'année prochaine…

_ Je postulerai chez les Serpentard plutôt que de jouer au Quidditch avec lui. Si j'étais batteur, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de lui envoyer des Cognards dans sa sale tronche de beau-gosse. »

Sauf que batteur, il ne l'était pas. Il ne jouerait pas au Quidditch cette année et il en était tout particulièrement déçu.


	7. Lorsque le passé refait surface

**CHAPITRE 7 : Lorsque le passé refait surface**

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Draco Malfoy n'était pas une référence en matière de pharmaceutique. Non pas qu'il ne fut pas bon dans son métier, loin de là même, mais son passé de Mangemort le poursuivait, comme s'il avait été fautif, comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de se racheter depuis. Il avait même suivi des études de médicomagie mais ça n'avait pas été un franc succès et il avait raté deux fois son concours de première année. Comme l'exigeait la dure loi de la filière, il n'avait pas été autorisé à le passer une troisième fois. Il n'était pas allé étudier dans les pays de l'Est comme avaient fait certains de sa promotion, il estimait que ce n'était pas une bonne façon de faire. Parfois, il fallait aussi savoir accepter l'échec. Il s'était ré-orienté vers la pharmaceutique où il avait assez brillamment enchaîné les années d'études. Finalement c'était plus adéquat pour lui de travailler sur du matériel scientifique, sa baguette dans la poche de sa blouse.

Il avait rencontré Astoria à une soirée. Il n'avait pas eu particulièrement envie d'y aller mais il y avait été entraîné par Pansy. Elle était là, jolie comme tout, mais aussi terriblement inconnue. Il l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois à Poudlard. Elle était la sœur cadette d'une fille de la même promotion que lui. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur Daphnée et pas plus sur sa sœur. Mais au cours de cette soirée, les choses avaient été différentes. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et avaient quitté la soirée discrètement ensemble. Sur le parking, sur le capot d'une voiture moldue, ils avaient fait l'amour.

Lui qui ne croyait plus en rien, lui qui se pensait déjà fichu avant même d'avoir réellement commencé sa vie, avait appris à l'aimer, à lui faire confiance. Petit à petit, elle avait su l'apprivoiser et entrer dans sa vie. Draco n'avait rien vu venir jusqu'au jour où il s'était retrouvé avec une alliance au doigt, non pas que ça le dérange, loin de là, ça le surprenait simplement. Il avait fondé sa propre famille, avait déserté le manoir familial pour s'installer dans une maison avec sa femme… et son fils.

Aujourd'hui, Scorpius avait quatre ans et c'était un enfant plein de vie, très éveillé, à la chevelure assurément blonde des Malfoy. En le regardant, Draco se sentait fier mais également effrayé. Il craignait d'avoir hérité de la froideur de son père à l'égard de son fils et il craignait également de ne pas savoir aimer ce petit être qui réclamait tant de sa part.

La journée au laboratoire avait été éreintante. Les échantillons sur lesquels il travaillait étaient sensibles. Le moindre faux mouvement pouvait compromettre des mois de travail. La tension sur ses épaules était plutôt lourde et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui le soir, il se sentait fatigué, comme vidé de toute énergie.

La maison était silencieuse et il savoura ce moment de calme. Draco n'avait jamais aimé l'agitation, même lorsqu'il était enfant. Les seuls cris qu'il tolérait étaient ceux d'un match de Quidditch mais il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver trop souvent dans un stade. Il détestait qu'on lève la voix, il détestait également le vacarme et plus il vieillissait, pire c'était. Il avait insisté auprès d'Astoria pour aller s'installer à la campagne. Elle avait un peu fait la grimace mais lorsqu'il lui avait dit que cela pourrait impliquer un plus grand domaine, elle avait fini par céder.

Il lui arrivait de penser que sa femme était quelqu'un de superficiel. Il suffisait de voir leur liste de mariage. Elle avait voulu faire payer aux invités le coucher de soleil sur la plage lors de leur lune de miel. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet et si elle était bien la femme qu'il lui fallait. Rapidement il chassait ces pensées. Avec Scorpius dans l'équation maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de briser ses engagements. Et puis il aimait Astoria, il en était certain. Elle lui avait tendu la main là où tous le rejetaient, sous prétexte que sa famille n'avait pas brillé pendant la guerre. Avaient-ils seulement tous une idée de ce qu'il avait vécu ?

Il ouvrit le placard et piocha une bouteille de bièraubeurre sur une étagère. En tant que sorcier de sang-pur, il n'avait pas été très chaud à l'idée d'investir dans un réfrigérateur moldu. Il savait que beaucoup le faisaient mais cela impliquait une installation électrique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu confiance en cette technologie. Le laboratoire en était équipé et s'il devait avouer que c'était parfois bien pratique, il craignait également qu'un dysfonctionnement ne provoque un incendie. Il rafraîchit donc sa boisson à la baguette et se dirigea vers le salon. C'était étonnant que Scorpius ne vienne pas le saluer ou qu'Astoria ne soit pas occupée dans une quelconque aile de la maison. C'était également étonnant que Vingt-Quatre, leur elfe de maison, ne soit pas non plus dans les parages.

A la pensée de la créature aux oreilles pointues, Draco ne put retenir un sourire. Son véritable nom était Draoui mais lorsqu'ils en avaient fait l'acquisition, Astoria avait mis tellement de temps à se décider que Draco avait eu l'impression d'acheter une tenue de soirée et non pas un elfe. Au bout de vingt-trois propositions, elle avait fini par se décider. Il l'avait donc surnommé ainsi. Il ne voulait pas d'elfe lui de toute façon. C'était idiot, mais non seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dobby qui avait quand même été malmené par sa famille mais encore en plus, il gardait toujours en tête le visage de Granger et de son association de défense pour les elfes. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, Draco avait trouvé son idée stupide, comme quasiment tout ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs. Mais avec le temps, elle avait fait son chemin dans son esprit et il se demandait si ce n'était pas elle qui avait raison finalement. Il avait tenté d'en parler avec Astoria mais elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait soupiré.

« Granger par-ci, Granger par-là, parfois je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas elle que tu as épousé. »

Il s'était mis en colère et ils s'étaient disputés. Mais force lui était d'avouer qu'Astoria avait raison… il se sentait parfois attiré par Hermione Granger.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'était mariée avec Weasley. Il ne la méritait clairement pas bien qu'il avait entendu dire que le temps l'avait assagi. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le fréquenter depuis Poudlard. Il n'avait pas réellement cherché après non plus. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec lui, pas plus qu'avec Potter même s'il avait quand même un peu plus d'intérêt pour lui étant donné qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande.

Aujourd'hui, Draco essayait de refaire sa vie, d'effacer son passé de Mangemort ou en tout cas de passer outre, il voulait reprendre le dessus sur sa vie, vivre auprès de sa famille, élever son fils, passer à autre chose. Il travaillait dur et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il n'aurait pas supporté cette oisiveté que Blaise Zabini s'offrait parfois un peu trop souvent. Entre deux emplois, ce dernier se payait le luxe de flemmarder, les doigts de pieds en éventail, et à descendre plusieurs bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui dire qu'il gâchait peut-être son temps, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il entra dans le salon, sa bouteille à la main et manqua de peu de la lâcher au sol lorsqu'il vit l'homme assis dans son canapé, en train de cajoler son fils. Le petit Scorpius se tortilla pour lui échapper et filer dans les jambes de son père en criant : « papa ! ». Il s'accrocha à lui et, machinalement, Draco lui passa une main dans les cheveux, incapable de détourner son regard de l'homme qui était assis face à lui. L'un de ses yeux était presque devenu entièrement blanc. Sa barbe soigneusement taillée ornait son menton et ses longs cheveux qui avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur brun naturel, étaient attachés en catogan dans son dos.

Derrière lui, Vingt-Quatre gardait un œil sur l'enfant. En l'absence des parents c'était lui qui était chargé de s'en occuper.

« Yaxley, murmura Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? »

L'homme applaudit tout en souriant. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de malsain dans sa façon de le regarder et d'apprécier sa présence, quelque chose qui fit naître un frisson glacial au creux des reins du jeune homme.

« Tu as bien mené ta barque Draco. J'avais pensé que tu resterais au manoir Malfoy. Tu l'adorais quand tu étais gamin. »

Il ne justifia pas son choix. Cet homme, là, face à lui, cet homme qu'il avait appelé « oncle Yax » quand il était enfant, n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa vie et il était hors de question qu'il ose à nouveau poser une main sur son fils.

« Draoui, emmène Scorpius. Donne lui à goûter.

_ Le gamin peut rester avec nous, répondit l'ancien Mangemort.

_ Je ne préfère pas. »

L'elfe obéit à son maître et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils en avaient fait l'acquisition, Draco fut heureux que ça se passe ainsi. Le petit grimaça un peu. Il avait envie de rester avec papa et son copain mais l'elfe lui promit des cookies et il se mit à galoper vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il déposa sa bouteille de bièraubeurre à peine entamée sur le coin d'un meuble. Il n'avait plus envie de boire et il n'avait certainement pas en tête d'offrir un verre à son invité. Au moins il resterait, au mieux il se porterait.

« Oh Draco, j'avais espéré un meilleur accueil de toi quand même. Tu ne me demandes même pas comment je vais ? »

Il avait passé un nombre incalculable d'années à Azkaban et avait finalement été relâché pour « bonne conduite ». Draco ignorait qui était derrière cette libération miraculeuse mais il était sûr que l'affaire avait été étouffée afin de ne pas soulever l'opinion générale. Le monde était en pleine reconstruction et les stigmates de la guerre n'étaient pas encore cicatrisés. Les souvenirs étaient trop frais dans les mémoires. Personne ne tolérerait la présence de Mangemorts dans leurs villes.

« Tu as l'air de bien aller. Depuis combien de temps tu es sorti ? Une semaine ? Deux ?

_ En réalité ça fait quatre mois. »

Draco sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu l'article dans la Gazette, dans un tout petit encart et il lui semblait que c'était bien plus récent. Où était passé le temps ? Il avait filé si vite. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et il lui semblait que quelques minutes plus tôt encore il était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, debout sur une estrade à expliquer à Harry Potter pourquoi il valait mieux aller à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor. Son passé et toutes ses erreurs de gamin étaient loin derrière lui maintenant et voilà que cet homme, là, face à lui, était presque revenu d'entre les morts pour venir le lui rejeter à la figure. Il inspira profondément. Non, il ne se ferait pas avoir.

« Tant mieux pour toi. Je suis ravi. Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Ma femme ne va plus tarder à rentrer. »

Et d'ailleurs, elle aurait même dû être déjà rentrée. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle avait juste été retardée et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, sans quoi il n'y aurait pas assez de trous sur la planète pour que les Mangemorts puissent s'y terrer. Il les traquerait un à un et les tuerait de ses propres mains.

« Ta femme oui, murmura Yaxley. J'en ai entendu causer. »

Draco serra les poings. La rage faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Mais Yaxley ne semblait pas préoccupé le moins du monde.

« Tu es devenu quelqu'un de respectable maintenant. Tu redores le blason de ta famille. »

Le Mangemort marqua une pause pour reporter sur le jeune homme un regard accompagné d'un sourire carnassier.

« Tu es devenu un vrai sorcier lambda avec un enfant tout mignon et si innocent, un travail qui te bouffe tout ton temps et une belle femme que tu tous les soirs tu t'en vas b…

_ Tais toi ! »

C'était plus que Draco ne pouvait en supporter, il avait fini par craquer et hausser le ton. Par Merlin, que ce type se taise, qu'il disparaisse enfin de sa vie, pour toujours. Il se mit à trembler si fort qu'il dut serrer les poings pour se maîtriser.

« Les Mangemorts t'appellent à nouveau.

_ Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre vous. »

Yaxley se leva d'un bond et bien qu'il aurait aimé ne pas réagir, instinctivement, Draco fit un pas en arrière. Le geste n'échappa pas à l'importun. Avec un rire glacial, il se jeta sur Draco et avant que celui-ci ne puisse se dérober, il lui attrapa le poignet. Ses ongles trop longs lui entrèrent dans la chair, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Ils luttèrent ainsi durant quelques instants mais le Mangemort, plus entraîné au combat et ce malgré les années passées derrière les barreaux, maîtrisa rapidement le jeune homme. D'un geste, il le plaqua contre sa poitrine et avec un rire releva de force la manche gauche de sa chemise, se souciant bien peu de faire sauter le bouton.

La Marque des Ténèbres, bien qu'en partie effacée, formait une ombre noire sur la peau si blanche de Draco. D'un mouvement, Yaxley prit la baguette de son adversaire qui dépassait de sa poche et en appliqua le bout sur la marque. Draco poussa cette fois un hurlement de douleur comme un violent éclair lui traversait subitement le bras. Le Mangemort le lâcha et il s'effondra sur les genoux, les yeux emplis de larmes, le bras plaqué contre la poitrine. En quelques secondes, le calme retomba. Il leva les yeux vers le Mangemort qui ricanait, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts crochus et déformés par l'arthrose et l'humidité de la prison.

« Le Maître a besoin de toi.

_ Le Maître est mort ! cria Draco. Potter l'a tué, il est mort, on ne peut plus rien faire, il ne reviendra jamais. Aucune magie ne peut faire ça, pas même la plus sombre.

_ Potter ? Potter, tu dis ? Mais Potter n'est qu'un bébé !

_ Il ne l'était plus le jour où il a foudroyé Voldemort avec la baguette de sureau. »

Yaxley siffla entre ses dents.

« Tu oses prononcer son nom ? Je te trouve bien courageux tout à coup. »

Les jambes tremblantes en souvenir de l'horrible douleur qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes à peine plus tôt, Draco se remit debout.

« Il est mort, il va bien falloir que tu le comprennes un jour.

_ Un homme tel que lui avait bien plus d'un tour dans sa baguette, crois-moi. Et j'espère pour toi que le jour où il reviendra, tu sauras dans quel camp te présenter. »

Avec un petit rire, il lui lança sa baguette. Surpris, Draco l'attrapa au vol et manqua de peu de la laisser tomber.

« Papa ? Pourquoi tu as crié ? »

D'un même geste, les deux hommes se tournèrent vivement vers la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Scorpius se tenait sur le seuil, l'air inquiet, les bras le long du corps. Son t-shirt vert émeraude sur lequel était écrit « Serpentard et fier de l'être » était maculé de pâte à cookies et du chocolat dessinait le contour de ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien, Scorpius, répondit Draco. File dans la cuisine, j'arrive dans une minute. »

L'enfant obéit.

« Si innocent, souffla Yaxley. Les enfants me feront toujours ce même effet, c'est comme un verre de whisky glacé un jour de canicule. On a envie de le boire jusqu'à ne plus en laisser la moindre goutte.

_ Ne t'avise jamais de toucher à mon fils, Yaxley.

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire la peau ? On a le temps de penser à ça. En attendant souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.

_ Sors de chez moi ! »

Le Mangemort recula jusqu'à la porte mais il n'était pas le moins du monde intimidé. Bien au contraire, il souriait.

« On se reverra et même plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il était bien parti et, surtout, qu'il ne reviendrait pas, Draco se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et inspira profondément plusieurs fois d'affilée. Son cœur semblait battre de manière désordonnée. Jamais on ne le laisserait se racheter. Maintenant, il en avait la certitude. Il laissa ses bras retomber sur ses genoux, observa la Marque gravée dans sa chair. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. La marque était désormais surplombée d'une nouvelle trace représentant un serpent se mordant la queue.

« Draco ? Draco tu es là ? »

Il sursauta et rabattit vivement sa manche sur son avant-bras. Astoria entra dans le salon. Elle portait dans ses bras un grand sac rempli de provisions. Voilà donc ce qui l'avait retenue. Généralement, elle laissait Vingt-Quatre s'occuper de remplir les placards mais de temps en temps, elle prenait l'initiative d'aller elle-même au supermarché ainsi elle pouvait se rendre du côté moldu où l'on trouvait quelques denrées que les sorciers ne savaient pas fabriquer, notamment le fromage et les produits laitiers, à croire que la magie ne savait rien faire d'autre que rancir le lait.

« J'ai vu un homme sortir de la maison. Qui c'était ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ C'était… c'était un oncle venu me rendre visite.

_ Oh et il n'a pas voulu rester dîner ? »

Il réprima un frisson.

« Non, non, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra avant un moment. Il envisage de faire un long voyage.

_ Ah oui ? Où ?

_ Loin, très loin. En Roumanie.

_ D'accord. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je te trouve bizarre. »

Il inspira et plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

« Tout va parfaitement bien ma chérie. Tu as fait les courses ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous a ramené de bon ? »

Il s'appliqua à jouer le jeu toute la soirée et à faire semblant que cette visite impromptue n'ait pas été importante. Mais le lendemain matin, il partit plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée et au lieu de se rendre au laboratoire, il transplana immédiatement au ministère de la magie. Il monta les étages dans une cabine d'ascenseur qui sentait le parfum de femme, croisant les doigts pour que celui qu'il recherchait n'ait pas choisi précisément ce jour pour prendre un peu de repos. Mais arrivé dans le bureau qui l'intéressait, il sentit son angoisse se dissiper, au moins un peu. Il était là, une tasse de café dans la main droite et un parchemin dans la main gauche.

Après tant d'années sans se voir, il restait toujours aussi reconnaissable avec ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre sans aucun style, ses lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient encore des allures de gamin et sa célèbre cicatrice sur le front. Draco toussa dans son poing pour attirer son attention en entrant et Harry Potter leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Ça par exemple, Draco Malfoy. S'il y a bien une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver là…

_ Je ne viens pas pour parler de nos souvenirs d'école, Potter. D'autant que je ne pense pas qu'ils soient agréables.

_ Pas tellement non. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène alors ?

_ Une affaire un peu personnelle. Une affaire qui risque de t'intéresser. »

Et sans autre cérémonie, il déboutonna sa manche de chemise et la releva sur son avant-bras. Potter n'eut pas l'air de comprendre immédiatement de quoi il en retournait mais lorsque son regard finit par aboutir sur le signe de l'ouroboros, alors son visage s'éclaira et une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Il posa parchemin et tasse sur un bureau et fit signe à l'ex Serpentard de le suivre.

« Ne restons pas ici, je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop montrer cette marque. »

Ce sur quoi Draco était parfaitement d'accord.


End file.
